The Troubles We Face
by Anernerk
Summary: What if Eli had a sister? And everyone was hiding their own awful secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Adam's POV**  
It's just another day. Same secret, same worries. How long will it take everyone at this school to find out the truth? How will they react? I know it won't be good, it never is. Sometimes I wish it could be easy. Maybe if I was born normal...maybe then it could be easy. But I wasn't, so it's not.

"Ugh," I say almost at a yell as I get out of bed. I get dressed in my usual fashion and grab my backpack before heading downstairs.

"Morning sweetie," Mom says as I enter the kitchen. She's already dressed for work and is waiting for her toast to pop out of the toaster. I look around the room; Dad must already be at work.

"Morning," I mumble as I sit at the kitchen table. I grab an apple out of the bowl in the center. Drew comes walking down the stairs, yelling something about his football gear.

"It's in the laundry room, honey," Mom yells back. Moments later Drew reappears in the kitchen. He sits down next to me with a bowl of cereal. Mom joins us at the table.

"So what's on the agenda for today," She asks looking from me to Drew.

"Well I've got practice til 6:30, and then I was thinking of going to this party," Drew smiles. Typical Drew. He's always been my popular older brother. While I'd rather be at home by myself, he's the one that has to be at whatever party is going down that night. He's social and gets all the girls, while I'm alone because no one likes me. My life sucks...

"What about you," Mom asks looking at me.

"Go to school. Come home. Go to bed," I say emotionless.

"Adam don't do this again," She sighs rubbing her temples. "I thought you were making friends?"

"One friend. Eli," I say. Well I guess I have two if you consider Clare, but is she even my friend? She's more of Eli's friend, I guess.

"So why don't you hang out with him after school," Mom smiles.

"You said it was going to be different this year. That's why we moved here. To have a new start."

"I know," I say looking down. "But it's not that easy."

"Lay low for a while. Then maybe if you let people in they'll see that you're a great kid," She says trying to make me feel better.

"In high school Mom? Lying low isn't the easiest thing to do," I whine. Mom gives me a sympathetic smile and glances at her watch.

"Oh shoot. I'm gonna be late," She says walking around the table. She kisses my head and then Drew's.

"Love you. See you tonight," She yells walking out the door.

"You know she's right," Drew says walking to the sink to dump his dishes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I don't need another lecture," I say rolling my eyes. Why is my family so overprotective of me? It drives me crazy sometimes. I get that they are trying to help, but nothing they say can change that fact that I'm..._different_.

"We're just worried about you dude," Drew says patting my shoulder as we walk out the front door. I know, believe me, I know.

* * *

**Clare's POV**  
I had hoped that the fight between Eli and Fitz had ended when I ran into him in the hall last week. Turns out it had just begun. Why couldn't Eli just let it go? Fitz promised he wouldn't get over the fake ID situation easily, which meant **war**.

Eli had become a friend and I don't like to watch my friends get hurt. I'm not really sure what he was thinking when he messed with Fitz, but I guess it's too late to do anything about it now...

I smile when I see Eli and Adam sitting at a picnic table outside Degrassi. I walk over and sit with them.

"Morning," Eli says. I smile even though all I can think about is his split lip. Why did he get into a fight with Fitz? Is he an idiot? Me and Eli stare at each other. Eli has his signature smirk on.

"You guys are ridiculous," Adam laughs.

"Huh," I ask turning my attention to him.

"You guys were staring," Adam says.

"I can't help it if Clare's beauty mesmerizes me," Eli smirks. I blush and bite my lip. He has such a huge effect on me, he doesn't even know.

"So how's it been at home," Eli asks.

"Quiet. After my parents talked, they seem to be getting along better," I smile satisfied.

"I'm sure that makes you happy," Adam adds.

"Yeah. I'm just glad everything worked out," I say.

A lot has changed in the past week. My parents are getting along better and turns out Alli finally got Drew to commit to a relationship.

She had called me to discuss the details of the dance her brother and Holly J had thrown Above the Dot. She even mentioned that she thinks something is going on with them. Who knows? They're probably both on rebound, Holly J after her depressing split from Declan and well Sav after all the fake baby drama with Anya. Alli told me all about 'fake baby Bhandari'.

A baby is a stupid thing to lie about if you ask me.

"So Alli told me about her and Drew," i say to Adam.

"Yeah, she's all he talks about lately. It's getting a little pathetic," He says rolling his eyes. Eli chuckles.

"I think they're cute," I say defending them.

"Yeah well you don't have to listen to their midnight phone calls. 'Oh Alli, you're so amazing.' 'Oh Drew, I just want to kiss you forever,' gross," Adam spits back. I giggle. He does a pretty good impression of them.

Alli and Drew walk up and sit with us at the picnic table.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you, "Alli hisses at me.

"Uh, I've been here. What's up," I ask.

"Well Drew has practice after school so I was wondering if you wanted to hit the mall," She smiles.

"Sounds good," I smile back. I miss Alli. We haven't been hanging out as much as we use too.

She's been spending a lot more time with Jenna...Jenna of all people. Whatever I'm not going to hold a grudge. Maybe, eventually, me and Jenna can even get along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli's POV**  
"So did you guys hear? Bianca's back," I say jumping into everyone's conversation.

"Yeah. It's the first time since she got busted at the concert," Adam adds.

"Bianca is that hot chick who hangs with Fitz, right," Drew asks. Alli gives him the dirtiest look I've ever seen anyone make.

"Not as hot as you, of course," Drew quickly corrects himself kissing Alli's cheek. Alli giggles and plays with Drew's hand.

They are so annoying with their lovey-doveyness. And yeah I _did_ just make up that word. Obviously Adam agrees with me because he makes a gagging noise. Drew shoots him a look, which makes Clare giggle.

"You guys are too much," She says shaking her head.

God, she's beautiful. The way the light hits her fac...wait, what am I saying!

"The bad side to Bianca being back is now Fitz has his partner in crime," Clare says biting her lip, looking at me.

"Please, do you really think I'm afraid of a girl? What's she's gonna do," I smirk.

"Never underestimate a girl, Elijah. We can be more demonic than you think," Alli says with attitude. I wince at my full name. Why couldn't my name just be Eli?

"Well Alliah, all I'm saying is that I'm not worried about it," I smirk knowing the mention of her full name will drive her crazy. She scoffs, making me laugh.

Out of nowhere some blonde chick walks up to the picnic table. "Hey Alli," She says cheerfully.

"Hey Jenna," Alli smiles. "Hey Clare-Bear," Jenna says sitting down next to Drew.

"Oh hey Jenna," Clare says avoiding eye contact. Wonder what that's about? I'll have to ask later.

"So Alli, do you want to hang out after school," Jenna asks turning all attention towards Alli.

"Uhm, I kind of already made plans to go to the mall with Clare," Alli says looking at Clare.

"Oh, well would you guys mind if I tagged along," Jenna asks excited.

"I don't mind," Alli smiles. Jenna looks at Clare for her approval.

"Sure. Why not," Clare says oh-so-enthusiastically.

"Yay," Jenna squeals. I roll my eyes. This chick is annoying, it's no wonder Clare can't stand her.

Some tall dude walks up to the table and kisses Jenna's head.

"Hey beautiful," He says putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey KC," Jenna smiles up at him. KC looks around the table and eventually settles his eyes on Clare. She looks up to meet his gaze and quickly looks back down. She looks uncomfortable.

"Well, we should get to class," Jenna says standing up.

"Yeah us too," Alli agrees taking Drew's hand. The four walk away, leaving me with a bored looking Adam and an unhappy Clare. Oh joy!

* * *

**Clare's POV**  
The day went by slow. But finally it's time for English. English means Eli, which makes me happy.

I walk into class expecting to be the only one in the room, but to my surprise Eli is already in his seat.

"Since when do you come to class early," I joke sitting down behind him. Eli turns around flashing his signature smirk.

"I wanted some alone time with you," He says raising an eyebrow. I blush lightly and bite my lip.

"So, what's the deal with you, Jenna, and KC," He asks out of the blue. What do I say? Tell him the truth...that I was so boring that KC had to cheat on me.

"Uh. It's a long story," I simply say trying to avoid the subject. Eli raises his eyebrow in a curious way. Of course he's not going to let me off easy.

"KC's my ex and Jenna's well my ex friend," I sigh.

"Why is she an _ex_ friend," Eli asks pushing forward. I sigh again. I really don't want to talk about this, but I know Eli won't back down.

"KC cheated on me with Jenna," I say avoiding eye contact. Eli turns around. He doesn't say anything. Before I could ask about the sudden silence, Mrs. Dawes and the rest of the class walk through the door. The rest of the class goes by without a word between me and Eli.

Now he probably thinks I'm boring and not worth his time. Ugh, why did I tell him?

The bell rings. Finally, maybe the mall will get my mind off of everything. Oh wait Jenna's tagging along...never mind. The room empties. I start to walk out when Eli grabs my arm. I turn to face him. I can't help but stare into his emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry about KC and Jenna. I shouldn't have asked," He apologizes.

"But if it makes you feel any better, KC is an idiot." He moves a strand of my hair out of my eyes. I turn the color of a fire truck. Oh great!

"Thanks. You know if you really were sorry you would come to the mall so I won't have to be stuck with Jenna," I smile. Am I flirting? Me, Clare Edwards? Yeah I think I am...and I think I like it. Feeling bold I take Eli's hand in mine.

"Or I could just tell Alli I can't make the mall and we could hang out." Eli lets go of my hand.

"I can't. Sorry," He says quickly before heading out the door. I stand there confused. I run my hand through my hair playing back the images in my head. One minute Eli is flirting and the next he runs away like his on fire. What's with the sudden mood changes?

I walk into the hallway and head toward my locker. I bump into someone and look up to Adam. I look down and there are tampons all over the floor. Adam begins to quickly collect them.

"Uh, why do you have tampons," I ask confused. Before he can say anything Fitz and Owen walk up behind him.

"Drop something Adam," Owen chuckles. Quickly Adam throws the tampons into my hands.

"Eww Care pick up your stuff that's just nasty," He says.

"Uh yeah silly me. Always dropping my feminine hygiene products," I say still confused.

"Girls," Owen says before walking away with Fitz. Me and Adam stand up. I look at him confused. He looks scared and then quickly runs down the hall. What should I make of this? What is he hiding?

Between him and Eli I have so much on my mind. I can't even begin to think about the mall with Ali and Jenna. Since when did my life become so **complicated**?

**Hey guys, Look I know the story is pretty boring right now, but I promise it gets a lot better. So please just bare with me for a few more chapters. I have a tons of chapters already written and they get way more dramatic. Oh and thanks for reading! (:**

**Love Anernerk!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adam's POV**  
What am I going to do? Clare caught me. Should I just tell her the truth? She's going to tell Eli and then I'm going to have to tell them the truth. Might as well just get it over with, I guess. Maybe they'll understand. Maybe they'll still be my friends. If I tell them, they will be the only ones to know besides my family. My family sometimes can't accept me, so maybe they will. I just have to figure out a way to ease them into the conversation. Yeah I can just see it now...

"Uh sorry about yesterday Clare, but the truth is I'm really a girl." Yeah that'll go over great. How can I tell them without freaking them out? Maybe I shouldn't tell them after all. I'm conflicted.

This is the conversation I have with myself as I lay in bed looking at the ceiling. I pull myself out of bed and into the bathroom. It's just another day, I can get through this. Drew bangs on the bathroom door.

"Come on, let me in. I need to do my hair."

"I'm almost done," I say throwing on my shirt.

"You said that like ten minutes ago. You took less time to get ready when you were a girl," He shouts back. Why would he say that! He's an idiot. I throw open the door.

"I was never a girl, idiot," I shoot back. Drew pushes passed me. "Got you to open the door, didn't I."

"So think Clare told anyone," He asks applying moose to his hair.

"Maybe Eli," I sigh.

"Guys your breakfast is getting cold," Mom yells from downstairs.

"Ok we're coming," Drew says.

"She still in the bathroom," Mom asks referring to me. Drew shakes his head.

"Really Mom, pronoun problems still," I yell back. I hear her sigh.

"Sorry Adam," She says back. "Let's go!"

"I swear she does that on purpose," I say to Drew.

"Nah she just forgets. But I bet, she's wishing ya'll switch back to girl mode for Grandma tomorrow," He says turning toward me.

"You're sons will be down in a second," I yell down to Mom. Drew walks out the door. I look myself over in the mirror. School should be interesting today.

At school I see Clare and Eli sitting at a picnic table. I hear them whispering about yesterday. Looks like its confession time.

"Are you sure they were tampons," Eli whispers. "What could he need them for?"

"A nose bleed," Clare says. Man, is she way off. I walk up to the table.

"Hey thanks for covering Clare. That wasn't cool of me," I say trying to avoid eye contact.

"So, what was I covering exactly," Clare asks. I hesitate.

"You don't have to explain. It's none of our business," Eli says.

"It's ok. I want to tell you," I say sitting down. "Ok. So I'm a guy, a hundred percent dude, but I was born in a girl's body," I explain.

They don't say anything, so I go on. "I'm an FTM. Female to Male Transgender." I can't look at them. Ugh why did I tell them? "Questions? Anything go ahead," I press.

"Does that mean you're gay," Clare asks still shocked.

"Uh no I like girls and since I'm a guy between the ears that makes me straight. At least I think so," I say.

"Cool," Eli says. I smile a little. Was he accepting me? "How long have you known," He asks.

"Since I was four, five. I hated wearing dresses and having long hair," I explain some more.

"Well how do you know you're not a tomboy or a lesbian," Clare asks.

"I just know," I say.

"Well are we the only ones who know, besides you're family of course" She asks.

"Simpson knows and he sent letters informing every teacher. Except for that stupid ballroom teacher who called out my girls name. The worst," I say.

"Hold the phone. Does this mean I can't let one rip in front of you," Eli asks suddenly. I chuckle.

"Eli, I'd be insulted if you didn't," I say. We bump fists.

"You guys are foul," Clare giggles.

"You're just jealous," Eli corrects her.

"Fine, whatever," Clare giggles some more. They accept me, just the way I am. I don't think I've ever felt like this before. For the first time in my life I feel...normal.

* * *

**Eli's POV**  
So Adam's a transgender. Well that's interesting, I never would have guessed.

I could tell it was hard for him to tell me and Clare. I'm glad he did though.

In a way it makes us all closer friends. On second thought, maybe that's not such a good idea.

Me getting close to people was not a good idea. That's why I've been pushing Clare away.

Too protect her from getting hurt. I don't want to hurt Clare. She's so innocent and perfect, while I'm dangerous and broken.

If I was to ever let my guard down around her...I just know it wouldn't end well.

Sometimes I can't help myself when I'm around her. The things I feel for her. The things I think of doing with her.

I know I shouldn't. She's innocent/pure/wholesome. I wish I could make it all stop.

My feelings, my thoughts.

Sometimes I wish I couldn't feel anything anymore.

Sometimes I wish I could just be..._dead_.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, just wanted to thank you for your reviews and for reading. You guys are awesome!**_

_**Love, Anernerk**_

**Clare's POV**  
I walk into my empty house. I throw my bag on the floor next to the kitchen table and sit down and open my laptop.

The mall with Alli and Jenna yesterday went surprisingly okay. There were little words shared between me and Jenna. Her and Alli are like attached at the hip now. I was pretty much the third wheel, but I didn't mind. I'm not as into shopping as they are.

Today with Adam went well too. I was surprised that he trusted us. It makes me feel good to know that I was able to be trusted by someone.

I sign on to aim hoping that Eli is on. I know I should be mad at him for sending me so many mixed signals, but he's just someone I can't stay away from. Before I can even check if he's on I get an IM.

_Eli-gold49:_ Hey Clare-Bear (:

I wince at the stupid nickname Jenna gave me. I'll have to think of a nickname for him later.

_Clare-e23:_ Watch yourself Goldsworthy...

_E-gold49:_ OOO...Out comes feisty Clare. I like it (:

I roll my eyes.

_Clare-e23:_ I'm always feisty. Maybe you just don't notice because you're too into yourself.

_E-gold49:_ Well can you blame me. I'm awesome.

I could just picture that stupid smirk plastered on his face.

_Clare-e23:_ Mhm sure, just keep thinking that.

_E-gold49:_ Oh I will. Hey do you want to hang out? My house is pretty quiet and there's nothing to do.

I hesitate. Sometimes I don't think clearly when I'm around Eli. I'm a little afraid of who I am with him. I know I should say no, but I can't.

_Clare-e23:_ Sure. Pick me up in 10. (:

_E-gold49:_ See you in 10.

I sign off and quickly run upstairs to fix myself. I apply a little makeup and change into a cuter outfit. I throw on my favorite jeans, a navy blue top with ruffles, a thin belt to go over the shirt, and a pair of flats. I check myself in mirror one more time as I hear a horn. I skip down the stairs and out the door. Eli nods his head to the side to tell me to climb in. I walk to the other side of Morty.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," He smirks as he takes the car out of park.

"So where are we going," I ask.

"I'm not sure. I just thought we could drive around," He says.

"Sounds nice," I smile, sliding closer to him.

Eli smirks and raises an eyebrow. He puts his hand on my knee. I freeze. What do I do? Part of me is screaming to push his hand away, while the other is screaming to let him keep it there.

I know he feels me tense up because his smirk widens. I bite my lip.

He slowly begins to slide his hand up my leg. Not too far, but far enough for me to freak out.

I quickly place my hand over his to make him stop. His smirk widens even more causing me to blush deeply.

This is going to be a long day with Elijah Goldsworthy.

* * *

**Eli's POV**  
I know I shouldn't have asked Clare to hang out. I know what I just did was wrong, but I can't help it. I love to push her buttons. I love making her squirm. Ugh, I hate myself. I shouldn't be alone with her. Why do I do this to myself?

"Are we there yet," Clare whines. I chuckle.

"I told you. We're just driving around," I smirk.

"Oh please. You know you'd rather do something else instead of driving around," She smirks back. I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what do I want to be doing exactly," I ask. She bites her lip, but stays silent. She's driving me crazy!

"Well," I ask.

"Nothing. Never mind," Clare says shaking her head. I sigh. I wonder if she really knows what I want. As I slowly pull Morty to a stop Clare gives me a weird look.

"I thought you said we were driving around," She says raising an eyebrow.

"Well I thought this was a nice place to stop," I say turning off the car. The place we had stopped was right off the road. The woods were in front of us.

"Oh so is the part where you kill me and stash my body in the woods," She giggles.

"How did you know," I joke. Deep down her words stung. Her words brought back images. Images I never want to remember. Images I see when I close my eyes to fall asleep.

_Images of Julia._

"So what do you want to do," Clare asks biting her lip. Was Clare Edwards flirting with me? She's good at this game, but I'm ten times better. I slide my arm around her shoulder.

"Well we could climb in the back of Morty and fool around," I smirk. She hits me playfully.

"Eli," She shrieks pushing my arm off her shoulder. God, she is so innocent.

"Hey it was just a thought," I shrug. She looks up at me with her sparkling blue eyes. I can't help but stare into them. I lean closer to her.

What am I doing? She takes my jacket in her hands pulling me towards her. Our lips met. I should stop this, but I don't want to. This feels right.

My hands find her waist, pulling her closer. I feel her deepen the kiss. Stop, Eli, Stop! I quickly pull away, releasing her from my grasp. She lets go as I turn away from her.

"I should take you home. It's late," I say turning Morty on. I sneak a glance at Clare. She looks hurt and confused. God, Eli what is wrong with you? How could you let this happen?

I pull in front of Clare's house. "Uh, I'll see you tomorrow," I say without looking at her. She gets out without a word. I can't believe I hurt Clare.

How could I be so stupid? I hate myself and right now I think she hates me too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adam's POV**  
After telling Clare and Eli my secret, I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I feel like I can breathe. Only if my family could be as accepting as Clare and Eli. Drew tries to understand. Dad doesn't pay much attention. But Mom's the worst. She still sees me as her little girl. She just can't let Gracie go. I'm not Gracie. I'm Adam. Yup just Adam stuck in stupid Gracie's body.

My house is so boring. No one is home. Mom and Dad are at work. Drew's, who knows where. I wonder what Eli and Clare are doing. Maybe I should text them. But what if they are together already? I don't want to be the third wheel. I wish those two would just figure out whatever they need to figure out. They are driving me crazy. They talk about each other 24\7. It's obvious that they're into each other, so what's the problem? Eli should just tell Clare everything. She'll understand.

I need a girlfriend. That way I won't feel left out. But who would ever want to date me. I'm just a boy trapped in a girl's body.

Now that most of the school knows the truth, girls don't look at me the same. Well not that they really looked at me before, but now they whisper. Whisper how much of a freak I am and how gross I am.

It doesn't really bother me. I just ignore them. But I do wish someone would just treat me normal. The way Clare and Eli do. I guess I just have to live life day by day. Who knows, maybe someone will come along.

If I'm lucky.

* * *

**Clare's POV**  
What happened yesterday? Why would Eli kiss me and then freak out about it? Am I missing something? I'm so confused. Him and his stupid mixed signals. I'm so over it!

I walk into English class and sit in my seat beside Adam.

"Morning," Adam smiles. I fake a slight smile back.

"What's wrong, " He asks.

"Well...Eli and I kissed yesterday and after it happened he got all weird," i sigh frustrated.

"It's official. I'm a third wheel," Adam sighs along with me.

"Don't be silly Adam. Didn't you just hear me? He got weird," I say. Eli walks into the room without a word.

"Hey Eli," I say. He ignores me. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah never better," He says not bothering to turn around. I give Adam a confused look.

He just shrugs sympathetically. So now Eli's avoiding me. I seriously do hate him and his mixed signals. I guess I'm just going to have to confront him about it after school.

After school I see Eli working on Morty. He has the radio on full blast and he's working on something inside. I stick my head into the window.

"Thanks for returning my phone calls," I yell over the music. "Can't we talk?"

"No thank you," Eli says climbing out of the car, rag in hand. I turn off the radio.

"Well too bad, because it's happening. Look that kiss last night wasn't just any kiss. There's something between us Eli and you know it."

"You're wrong," He says coldly.

"I'm not stupid. Either you like me or you're some sociopath who likes jerking people around. And I know it's not the latter," I say. He gives me a cold look.

"Or is it," I ask a little hurt. He hesitates.

"I'm sorry I led you on," He says, his voice softening slightly.

"Wow," I shoot back coldly. I turn and walk away. Now I'm mad. I really thought there was something there.

Guess I was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adam's POV**  
So Eli and Clare are fighting now? Oh joy, that means I'm stuck in the middle. Eli told me about what happened yesterday. I feel bad for both of them. I understand it's complicated, but they aren't just frustrating each other, they're frustrating me too.

"Why don't you just tell her," I ask looking at Eli. We are sitting on the floor in front of my locker.

"She doesn't need to know. Look, I know I'm mean to her, but it's only to keep her from getting hurt later," Eli says frustrated.

"I think you should tell her. If anyone can handle it, it's Clare. I think she'll understand," I say voicing my opinion.

"Just shut up and read your comic Adam," Eli sighs. I pick my comic up off my lap and continue reading.

Eli had told me the story of Julia a few weeks ago. He told me why he didn't deserve to be with Clare because of what he had done.

Eli is a good guy. He's had it hard. I understand why he needs Clare at a distance, but he can't want her close and far away at the same time. He needs to make up his mind. Maybe he just needs to heal.

* * *

**Clare's POV**  
I'm upset. I need to know why Eli doesn't like me. I need to talk to him, but I think he ditched school early. I find Adam at his locker.

"I need to talk to Eli," I say.

"I'm great. Thanks for asking," Adam says sarcastically.

"Adam seriously. Where is he," I ask annoyed.

"I don't know. Probably home," He says.

"Which is where," I ask even more impatient.

"Look Clare maybe you should just give him some space," He says avoiding the question. I sigh and look at the comic in his locker. I quickly snatch it.

"Clare, come on, give that to me. Its limited edition," Adam whines trying to get the comic back.

"And it's about to become even more limited if you don't tell me," I smirk.

"He doesn't live far from here," He sighs defeated. I hand him back the comic smiling.

As I make my way up the steps to Eli's house I can't help but be nervous. I mean no one wants to hear why someone doesn't like them. I knock on the door and back away slightly. Eli appears in the doorway.

"Darn it Adam," He sighs frustrated. He steps outside and closes the door behind him. "Well you found me. Congratulations."

"Yeah, so you can stop avoiding me now. I can take a hint," I say coldly.

"Then why are you here," Eli asks.

"I need to know why you don't like me...if we're going to be friends," I sigh.

"Clare, come on," He sighs back looking away.

"If you can't tell me that, then I don't think I can be around you," I say a little upset.

"Maybe that's for the best," Eli shrugs.

"Then it looks like we've wasted each other's time," I say pushing past him. I get to my bike when he says,

"Wait leave your bike here."

"Why," I ask coldly.

"I think it's time we went for a drive," He says climbing into the car.

He parks at a random stop on the side of the road.

"Oh I get it. This is the part where you ditch me and I have to find my own way back home, because this is going to be the funniest joke ever. You're messed Eli," I spit angrily.

"You're right I am," He says looking at me. "Clare I can't just be friends with you, I like you too much. But I can't be with you. I don't deserve too. It's just that...," He trails off.

I don't know what to say. He told me he didn't like me and now he is saying that he does. I just stare at him, unable to speak. He won't look at me. He just stares out the front windshield, clutching the steering wheel tightly.

"This is where I killed my girlfriend," He finally says. He's word are drenched with emotion and I don't know if I should be more scared or confused.

"Excuse me," I chock. I can feel my voice crack as the words slip out.

"Last year. We got into a fight. It got messy, I said things I shouldn't. She was really upset. Took off on her bike in the night. Got hit by a car," He says, eyes filled with guilt.

"I am so sorry," I say a little above a whisper.

"Just like that. The most important person in my life gone, because of me," He says.

"I had no idea," are the only words I can get to come out of my mouth.

"It's not fair. Why do I get to be happy," Eli asks looking at me. There is so much pain in his eyes that it breaks my heart. It looks like it's time for me to re-evaluate Elijah Goldsworthy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Adam's POV**  
I stand in front of my locker pulling out my books when Clare and Eli walk up.

"Morning Adam," Clare smiles. I look from her to Eli.

"Well I can't help but notice that you two are on speaking terms again. What happened yesterday," I smile. Clare looks at Eli and smiles.

"Nothing," She says looking back at me. Eli places his hand on my shoulder.

"I told her about Julia," He says. I sigh.

"Good. I didn't know how long I could keep that a secret," I say. Clare shoots me a look.

"Uh huh," She says raising an eyebrow. I take this as an excuse to leave. Frankly, Clare frightens me just a little.

I open the comic I had picked out of my locker and start to read. I know it's not good to read and walk, but I left off on a really good part.  
_Captain Red throws the villains into the alley as a giant eighteen-wheeler comes speeding down the street unable to stop. There is a small girl in the middle of the road. Should Captain Red save the little girl and let the villains escape or..._

**~SLAM~!**

My comic goes flying across the hall and I fall flat on my back. I quickly jump to my feet to see a girl on the floor as well. I quickly run up to her.

"I am so sorry," I say helping her to her feet.

"No it's okay. I'm kind of out of it today. Should have been paying attention," the girl says standing up. She's beautiful. Dark wavy hair, porcelain skin. "I'm Fiona," She says extending a hand.

"Uh Adam right? I think you're in my French class."

"Yeah that's me. And yeah I am," I smile. She knows my name. She bends down to pick up my comic and she smiles at the cover. "Cute," She says handing it back to me. I blush a little embarrassed.

Holly J suddenly walks up behind me. "There you are Fi. I've been looking everywhere for you," She says walking to Fiona's side.

"Holly J, this is Adam. He's in our French class," She smiles looking from me to Holly J. Holly J smiles at me.

"Yeah, you're Sav's friend right," She asks.

"Uh yeah I guess you could say that," I smile back. Fiona's phone beeps. She quickly takes it out and looks at the screen.

"Holly J we're late for English," She says looking a little stressed.

"Okay. Let's go," Holly J says linking arms with her.

"Bye Adam. See you in French," Fiona yells walking away. "

Yeah bye," I yell back. I sigh.

I think I just met the girl of my dreams. Too bad she's way out of my league.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

After Adam had left me and Clare alone, she turns to me.

"So, I've been thinking," She says leaning against the lockers.

"Really? That's a first," I smirk. "Eli," She says hitting me playfully.

"Ow. I'm just kidding. Geez Clare lighten up," I smirk rubbing my arm. She gives me a look.

"Okay, okay. So you were thinking. Thinking about what...," I ask now curious.

"I'm going to give you some time," She smiles. I smile back.

"I like that idea," I smile. "Me too," She says looking into my eyes.

It's going to be hard to just be friends with Clare, but I'm still healing. Clare understands that. She's one of the most amazing people I've ever met.

I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Walk me to class," Clare asks looking at me.

"Yeah. Why not," I say putting my arm around her shoulder. We walk down the hall to her class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Clare's POV**  
Eli and Adam had agreed to meet me at the Dot after school. I sit at a small table near the window. Peter walks up to me.

"Hey Clare. How's it going" He asks smiling down at me.

"I'm great, thanks. How are you," I ask returning the smile.

"I'm good. What can I get you," He asks taking out a pad and pen.

"Just a coffee. Cream..." He cuts me off.

"Two sugars. I know how you like it.,"He says turning to fetch me my coffee. He is too sweet. I kind of miss him being with Darcy. Out of all her boyfriends, I've always liked Peter the best.

I hear the bell above the door ring as Adam and Eli walk in. They spot me and sit at the table.

"What took you so long," I ask looking from Eli to Adam.

"Sorry. I had to tell Drew where I was going so my mom wouldn't freak out," He says.

"You know there's this new thing. It's called texting," I smirk.

"Haha. Very funny Clare," He smiles. Peter walks up with my coffee.

"Thanks. Uh you know Eli and Adam right," I ask taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah I've seen you guys around here before. What can I get for you," He asks.

"Can I get a chocolate milkshake," Adam asks with a huge smile on his face. I roll my eyes. Typical Adam.

"I'll just have a strawberry smoothie," Eli says looking up at Peter.

"Alright. How's the coffee Clare," He asks.

"Great. Thanks Peter," I smile. "No problem. I'll be right back," He says walking away. When he is finally gone, Eli turns to me.

"Well you two seem friendly," I smirks. I roll my eyes.

"He's my sister's ex-boyfriend. He's like a potential brother-in-law," I explain.

"You have a sister, "Adam asks a little surprised.

"Yeah. Darcy," I say. I'm surprised that I've never talked about her with the guys. I miss her so much. You'd think I'd at least mention her.

"How come we've never met her," Adam asks looking from Eli to me.

"She's in Kenya," I explain. Eli and Adam share a confused glance. Peter drops the drinks off at the table. I continue. "She's in Kenya building schools. It's this special program."

"Oh," Adam says. "Sweet deal," Eli adds taking a sip of his smoothie.

After a few minutes of talking about our newest English assignment, I realize Adam is zoning out.

"Hey, earth to Adam," I say snapping my fingers in his face.

"Uh, what," He asks coming back to reality.

"What's on your mind man," Eli asks placing his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Not what. Who," He corrects. "Oh my god, who," I ask suddenly giddy.

"Fiona Coyne," Adam sighs blushing a little.

"Aww Adam you have a crush on Fiona," I squeal. Man, I'm such a girl. But I can't help it Adam has a crush on Fiona. How cute! Eli gives me a strange look and rolls his eyes. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Yeah I guess. But what's the point, she's out of my league," Adam sighs heavily.

"Phish posh Adam. You don't have a league. You are a free bird. Plus Fiona is a sweetheart," I smile.

"And how would you know? Have you ever even talked to her," Eli asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well no but her brother Declan is really nice and they are twin so..." Eli cuts me off. "So Fiona could be the cruel twin."

"She's not. She's sweet, and kind, and beautiful...," Adam trailing off into a daydream.

"Man you've got it bad," Eli chuckles. Adam puts his face in his hands.

"I know. What am I going to do," He whispers just loud enough for us to hear.

"You are going to flirt with her, because you are Adam. And I happen to know for a fact that Adam is a great guy," I smile pulling his hands away from his face. He smiles slightly. Looks like it's time to play matchmaker.

* * *

**Eli's POV**  
As we sit at the table in the Dot I try to figure out what Clare is planning. I can see the gears turning in her head. What is she up to? She catches me looking at her.

"What," She asks acting innocent.

"Oh nothing. Just wonder what you're up to," I ask. Adam had gone to the bathroom, so this was the perfect chance to get in on the plan.

"Well if you must know, I'm going to help Adam out a bit," She says biting her lip.

"Mhm. So what you're saying is, you are going to interfere," I smirk.

"Not interfere. Just encourage him a little. I think he might need it," She smiles.

"I'm all for helping a friend, but aren't you a bit worried that Adam will get hurt in the end," I ask.

"No. How would he get hurt," She asks confused.

"Well you know..." I trail off. She has no clue.

"He's a boy in a girl's body," I whisper.

"Well he'll never know if he doesn't try," She says blowing it off.

"So what were you planning, Dr. Love," I smirk. She giggles.

"Well...," She trails off looking over my shoulder. I turn to see Adam returning to the table. Clare looks out the window. Adam looks at us confused.

"Ok? What were you guys saying about me," He chuckles lightly. Clare snaps her head around to look at Adam.

"Nothing," She says a little too quickly.

"Uh, ok," Adam says still looking confused. Poor Adam, you don't even know what you're about to get into.

I drive Clare and Adam home. We drop off Adam first. I have to finish my conversation with Clare.

"Bye. See you guys tomorrow," Adam smiles hopping out of the car. I pull Morty out of park and continue down the road.

"So about that plan," I ask looking at Clare.

"I don't know. Maybe we could get Fiona to ask Adam out on a date or something," She says biting her lip.

"You're not any good at this, are you," I ask with a smirk.

"No," She sighs. "Alli is the one who usually plays matchmaker. Maybe I should call her in for re-enforcements."

"I don't know. What if Alli spills to Drew," I ask skeptically.

"So," Clare asks confused.

"So, what if Drew tells Adam what we are up to. He'll think that we think he has no game," I sigh. She gives me a look. She wouldn't understand. She's a girl. This is a guy matter.

"Game," Clare giggles. "God, boys are so weird. It would be so much easier, if they could just tell us how they feel, but no they have to act all cool and mysterious. It's just stupid." I place my hand on hers.

"I like you," I smile. She blushes deeply. "I like you too."

I'm starting to wonder, how much time is too much time?


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks guys for the reviews and for even bothing to read. After the chapter about Vegas Night the story gets a bit better, so stay with me. Love you guys.**

**Love, Anernerk**

**Adam's POV**

I throw my backpack onto the floor and sprawl out on my bed. I wonder what Clare and Eli were saying about me? It was so obvious they were talking about me; I mean come on, work on your acting skills.

I hear a ping from my computer. I get up and walk to my desk. There is an IM from...Fifi-c79. My eyes widen as I read the message.

_Fifi-c79:_ Hey Adam, its Fiona. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. Holly J is busy with student council tonight.

What do I say? Oh my god, Fiona wants to hang out with me. God, how much of a girl do I sound like right now!

_A-torres17:_ Yeah that would be great. What do you want to do?

_Fifi-c79:_ I was thinking we could catch a movie. That new Leonardo Dicaprio movie is out.

_A-torres17:_ Inception? Yeah I've been dying to see that.

_Fifi-c79:_ Great! I'll pick you up in ten. What's your address?

I give her my address and tell her I'll see her in a few. What should I wear? I run into Drew's room.

"I need to borrow a shirt," I say. Drew stops throwing his football into the air and sits up.

"Why? You have clothes," He asks confused.

"I'm...uh...hanging out with someone tonight," I blush lightly.

"Who is she," Drew asks raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Fiona...Coyne," I say hesitantly. Drew's jaw drops open.

"No way! Seriously? Way to go bro," He says high-fiving me. He walks over to his dresser and pulls out a black and white plaid shirt.

"Make sure you leave it untucked, it'll look better. Oh and wear those new jeans Mom bought you with that tan belt you have," He says handing me the shirt.

Thank god I have Drew or else I would be a fashion nightmare. "Thanks Bro. I owe you," I say.

"Hell yeah, you do. I want details when you get home," He smirks returning to the spot he was originally in. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," He yells as I walk out of the room.

I roll my eyes. I walk to my room to get ready. Don't get too excited. This isn't a date Adam. It's just two friends and a movie.

Fiona couldn't possibly be into you...could she?

* * *

**Clare's POV**

After Eli drops me off, I plop onto my bed. It has been a long day. My phone beeps and I look at the screen to see a text from Alli...

_The 'A Night in Vegas' Dance is next week. Are you going to ask Eli? What are you going to wear?_

I toss my phone on the floor. I don't feel like replying to any of that. It has been almost three weeks since I told Eli I'd give him time. I wish he'd hurry up, but I don't want to rush him.

Alli keeps telling me to be pushy, but what if he rejects me. Maybe I should ask him. I mean we could go as friends, right? Yeah friends that like each other, zero complication what's so ever.

Who am I kidding? Me and Eli aren't even together yet and we already have the most complicated relationship I've ever seen. I sigh, hopping off my bed. I pick up my phone from it's spot on the floor and reply to Alli's text...

_I know. Maybe, I'll think about it. I don't know. Help me out? (:_

Alli's reply comes quickly, like I knew it would.

_Took you long enough to reply. You better! Looks like we're going shopping!_

Oh joy another shopping trip! Maybe this time it'll just be me and Alli.


	10. Chapter 10

**Because you guys have been so awesome I decided to upload two chapters tonight. Hope you like them. For the love of Eclare and Fadam, please review. (:**

**Love, Anernerk**

**Adam's POV**  
I hear a horn come from a white Range Rover in front of my house. As I walk out the front door, I see Fiona smile at me. I hop in the passenger side, returning the smile.

"Hey, thanks for hanging out with me," She says.

"Thanks for inviting me," I say back.

We get to the cinemas, buy our tickets, and wait in line at the snack bar. Fiona buys a diet coke and gummy bears. I order the same.

"Gummy bears are my favorite candy," She smiles.

"No way! Mine too," I chuckle. She giggles lightly. We take our snacks to the very top of the theater.

We talk while the previews roll. She tells me all about her brother and about how she use to hate Holly J, but now she's her best friend. I tell her about Drew, the day we met, and how we were

friends right from the very beginning.

As the movie reaches its climax, I look to my left to see a very focused Fiona. Her eyes are glued to the screen in anticipation. I look to my right to see a couple making out. Who do they think they are, Clare and Eli? I look back at the screen just as a huge explosion occurs. People below us gasp, one girl's popcorn goes flying into the air, and Fiona grabs my hand.

Fiona grabs my hand! I look at our hands and then up at her. She quickly pulls her hand away, blushing. She's beautiful when she blushes, heck she's beautiful all the time. I wish she would take my hand again.

As we make our way out of the theater I see the two worse people in the world...Fitz and Bianca. They make their way over to us. My life is officially over! They're going to tell Fiona my secret and she is going to freak out.

"Hey freak," Fitz smirks. I look at the ground.

"Oh it's Tranny and Fiona on a little date," Bianca says popping her gum. She looks at Fiona.

"I never pegged you for a lesbian."

"Excuse me," Fiona says a little insulted and shocked.

"Aww. Addy hasn't told you? Turns out he isn't the man you think he is, considering she's a chick," Fitz says pinching my cheek. I slap his hand away. I can't bring myself to look at Fiona. I can already picture the look on her face, the look of disgust.

"Well catch you too later," Bianca smirks pulling Fitz away. Anger is starting to boil in me. I hate them. They ruin everything.

"Adam," Fiona says my name more as a question. She touches her hand to my arm. I shrug it off.

"Can you just take me home," I say walking toward her car.

She drove me home in silence. When she parked the car in front of my house, she turned to me.

"I had a really great time. Thanks again," I says. I turn to her a little surprised. I was expecting her to tell me off.

"Uh me too. Well at least I did until Fitz and Bianca ruined it," I say turning to look out the window. Fiona places her hand on my shoulder.

"Look Adam, I don't care about what Fitz and Bianca said and if you think I'm going to stop hanging out with you because of it you're wrong."

"Really," I ask surprised. I stare at her in disbelief.

"Of course not. Why would I stop being friends with you just because you're uh...," She trails off.

"Transgender," I finish.

"Right. That's the word. Thanks," She smiles. "You're a really great person Adam. Don't ever forget that."

"Thanks. You're great too," I say.

"I'll uh see you tomorrow?"

"But of course," She smiles. I climb out of the car and up the front stairs. I watch as she drives down the road. I can't wait to tell Drew everything.

* * *

**Eli's POV**  
I walk into school ready to go looking for Adam when I spot him leaning against the lockers. He looks mad. I walk up to him. He leans away from the locker, looking down the hall as Fitz approaches. Adam's fists tighten.

"Adam, what are you going to do," I ask a little worried.

"Something that's long overdue," He says walking up to Fitz. He punches him hard in the stomach. Fitz falls to the ground in pain. I walk up to Adam.

"Way to go Rocky. Now let's get out of here before a teacher comes."

We walk to his locker and he slides down to the floor. He looks a bit shocked, like he can't believe what he had just done.

"What was that," I ask taking a seat next to him. He tells me about what had happened at the movies with Fiona.

"Wow. What Neanderthals," I say annoyed. "Wait, you went on a date with Fiona!"

Adam rolls his eyes. "It wasn't a date. We were just hanging out," He corrects.

"Well how did Fiona react when they spilled," I ask.

"Surprisingly well. She told me she didn't care and that we can still be friends," Adam says, a slight smile forming on his face.

"That's awesome man. But if she didn't freak, why'd you punch Fitz," I ask suddenly confused.

"I'm sick of him calling me a girl. I'm not a girl," He says looking down the hall.

"I know dude, I know," I say patting his shoulder. I'm a little worried.

I know Fitz and he's not going to back down until he makes Adam pay.

I know Clare won't be happy with me, but I can't let Adam go at this alone.

He's my friend and I don't turn my back on my friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Clare's POV**  
"Eli what are we going to do? We can't let Adam go through with this," I say frustrated.

"I know, but what can we do? He's already made up his mind," Eli sighs.

"What you have no plan for once," I ask in disbelief. His expression is unreadable as he pushes past me. Looks like I'm on my own.

What to do...what to do...hmm...that could work! Thought can to me. If I throw a stink bomb into the test room, everyone will have to evacuate the building. Connor once taught me how to make the perfect stink bomb.

At the time I didn't really care, I mean what would I ever need a stink bomb for, but now...now I need one.

But what if I get caught? I'll get expelled! Ugh what do I do?

I'm gonna do it! Adam's my friend and I can't let him get hurt.

He's worth getting in trouble.

* * *

**Eli's POV**  
I spot Adam waiting by a bus. "What are you doing here? Isn't Clare going to be mad," Adam asks.

"Clare doesn't understand. Sometimes you have to be there for your bud," I smile. He gives me a slight smile back, but it soon turns into anger as Fitz walks over.

Adam walks up to him and starts freaking out. He punches him and screams "I'm not a girl."

"Whoa Adam calm down," I yell at him. Fitz swings around and slaps me across the face. I fall to the ground and touch my mouth. Blood stains my fingers.

Great! Clare is going to love this! Suddenly everyone comes running out of the school.

"Some loser set off a stink bomb," I heard someone yell. I quickly grab Adam's shoulder to pull him away before we get caught. We leave Fitz lying on the ground, slumped over in pain.

Adam had kneed him in his 'personal area'. Good, serves him right. Hurts,huh, Fityz! "You're dead," He yells after us. Get over man, we won. You're a loser!

The next day I go looking for Clare. I spot her in the library. She is watching Simpson through the glass wall.

"Hiding from the po-po," I ask stepping behind her. She jumps.

"Just looking for a book," She says, placing the one in her hand backs on the shelf. Her eyes never leaving Simpson.

"Saving the world one stink bomb at a time," I say. She looking a little surprised and then smirks at me.

"I knew it was you," I smirk back.

"Someone had to stop Fitz from hurting Adam. One second more and he would have kicked Adam's butt," She says defending herself.

"I was the one getting killed," I correct her.

"Oh no Simpson's coming over! He knows I did it! I'm gonna get expelled," She starts freaking out.

"Three day suspension, max. Only if you get caught," I say.

"Maybe I should just confess. Throw myself at his mercy," She sighs.

"Or let me handle it," I say walking toward Simpson. "Sir, I hate to be a rat but I think you should question Mark Fitzgerald about the stink bomb. I heard him bragging about it."

"Clare is this true," Simpson asks turning to look at her.

"Possibly," She says quickly.

"Ok. I'll look into it," He says satisfied, walking away. I turn to Clare. "Justice has been served."

"If Fitz finds out," She argues.

"I'll handle it. Now let's talk about something more important. Like how you're gonna thank me for throwing Simpson off your scent," I say.

"What'd you have in mind," She smirks.

"Well I don't know," I say leaning into kiss her. What am I doing! I pull away and she looks breathless.

"I have a French exam," I say.

"I think you just passed it," She breathes.

I walk out smirking, leaving Clare to wonder about that kiss.

I **can't** wait to see her later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so you guys are extemely awesome! Thank you so much for all the love. I really appreiate it. I have a lot of chapters saved on my computers, so I'm gonna try and post them whenever I can. I hope everyone has a happy new year. If you're anything like me, then you can't wait for 2011 to come! Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews. ****Love you all,**

**Anernerk**

**P.S. I'm thinking of writing a few fanfictions about Glee. (I'm such a Gleek! Got Season 1 for Christmas (: ) So if you're a Gleek maybe we'll want to check them out. Haha just thought I'd give you guys the heads up. welll...bye (:**

**Clare's POV**  
I'm nervous to see Eli after that intense kiss in the library. What did it mean? Is he ready for a relationship? I had talked to Alli about it before we took our geometry exam. She told me to just go for it, but I'm not sure I'm ready to be pushy. She made up a pretty convincing story though. Something about a girl at a carwash. The minute she said it, I had to shake the image out of my head. Eli wouldn't hook up with some random girl at a carwash over break. Right?

He's probably done with his French exam by now. I wonder where he is. I walk down the hall and see him at his locker. Ok, Clare it's now or never. I walk up to him smiling.

"How was your French exam," I ask.

"Way too long," He sighs leaning in to kiss me. I begin to lean too, but stop myself. He looks confused.

"Does this mean I have a date to Vegas Night," I ask hopeful.

"Depends. Do I get a corsage," He smirks leaning in again. Just before I can kiss him I see someone throw their arm in between us.

"Just spent an hour in Simpson's office. Someone told him I set off the stink bomb," Fitz hisses.

"Me and my loose lips," Eli smirks. Fitz grabs him into a headlock.

"Not so lippy now, are ya? What's a guy got to do to get you off his grill,' Fitz asks. The look up to see a teacher watching them. Fitz quickly lets go of Eli. "This isn't over," He hisses before walking away.

"Dude's a menace. Someone needs to teach him a lesson," Eli says turning to me.

"Cause that worked so well last time. Can't you two just kiss and make up," I ask frustrated.

"He's not really my type," He says. I roll my eyes.

"I'm serious Eli. Someone's gonna get hurt," I sigh.

"The only way to avoid a bully is to keep him scared," He says closing his locker.

"Or you could lay low with your...girlfriend," I ask looking up at him.

"Twist my rubber arm," Eli smirks. "Girlfriend."

I take his arm and drape it over my shoulder. I put my arm around his waist as we walk down the hallway.

Life is good when you're Eli Goldsworthy's **Girlfriend**!

* * *

**Adam's POV**  
I'm sitting against the lockers with Clare doing homework, trying to process what she just told me.

"I can't believe it! How could you date that jerk," I ask shocked.

"It's one date to a school sanctioned event," She says.

"Yeah I'm sure Eli snapped a gasket," I say. She looks away guiltily. "You haven't told him yet!"

"I will as soon as he's out of his history exam," She says. "I'm doing this for him. For us. He'll understand."

"And ignore the fact that the girl he likes is going to Vegas Night with his nemesis. Yeah sounds just like him," I say sarcastically. Eli walks out of the classroom and up to us.

"Ok, Please tell me an ostrich started World War I," He jokes. Clare bites her lip and looks away. "Spit it out, Edwards," He says.

"Well it's funny you should mention World War I...blah...blah...blah. I have no clue what she is talking about. And apparently neither does Eli because he says "What is she talking about?"

"Clare's going to Vegas Night with Fitz," I tell him.

"Adam," Clare shouts at me.

"Better to rip the bandage off," I shrug, grabbing my bag and walking away.

I'll just leave them to their little relationship problems. Have fun!


	13. Chapter 13

**Eli's POV**  
I didn't let Clare see how mad I really was about the whole Fitz situation. Truth is I'm fuming. How could he try to get to me through Clare? My Clare? He has no right. No right to talk to her, or touch her...

God forbid he ever lay one of his disgusting hands on her. Ugh shake it off Eli. You won't let that happen. No way, no how. Fitz will not touch Clare.

I walk down the hall trying to clear my head when I see Fitz outside with his buddies. I lose it. I walk out the door and straight up to him.

"You're a big man Fitzy. Using Clare to get back at me," I hiss.

"Girl came to me man. Looks like she's looking for a boyfriend who wears less eye make-up than she does," He shoots back. I step closer to him.

"If you hurt her..." Fitz cuts me off.

"You'll what tough guy." I hesitate. No violence Eli, you promised Clare. I wish I hadn't though.

"That's what I thought," Fitz spat before walking away with his friends. "But don't worry, when we have sex. I'll be gentle," He chuckles.

I lean against the railing to regain my balance. Clare would never have sex with Fitz...but what if he doesn't give her a choice.

What if he takes advantage, what if he rap...no Eli you can't think like that. Ugh, I have to think of something. Something that will keep Clare safe and get back at Fitz at the same time.

Something...anything...must keep Clare safe at all costs.

* * *

**Clare's POV**  
This is all my fault. Why did I agree to go to the dance with Fitz? This is all happening because of me. I have to find Eli. I have to warn him. Adam said he went looking for me. I shouldn't have blown up at him like that, or maybe I did do the right thing.

Maybe he deserved it. I understand that he was upset, but there was no reason to poison Fitz. I wouldn't do it so _he_ had too. God, why couldn't he just let it go? I could have gone to the dance with Fitz, he could have just apologized and that would have been the end of it. But no Eli had to push him, push far over the edge. Now Fitz is out for revenge...out for blood.

I see Eli leaning against the lockers with his iPod on. I run up to him and yank the earphones out of his ears.

"Come with me, Fitz has a knife," I say frantically. He looks emotionless and doesn't move. "This is where we run. Let's go," I say pulling on his arm.

"I won't let that jerk scare me," He says unable to be moved. What is he not getting here?

"Eli, he has a knife," I practically spell out for him. We hear someone bang against the lockers down the hall.

"Aww don't you two look cute," Fitz hisses. I can't help but stare at the knife in his hand.

"You should go," I say shaken. "And let pretty boy make time with my date," He says angrily.

"Please Fitz, don't do this," I plead.

"Shut up, B****," He snaps. I feel Eli's hand on my arm. He pushes me toward the other side of the hallway.

"Get away from me," He says. I back into the locker. I want to scream, but I can't find the strength. This can't be happening.

"Look I'm sorry about before. About everything. You win, "Eli apologizes.

"I've heard that before," Fitz scoffs stepping closer.

"Stop, I'm serious," Eli whispers.

"So am I! You're had this coming for a while. What's wrong emo boy, out of smart-a** comments," Fitz hisses shoving Eli into the corner.

"Please don't do this," Eli pleads one last time.

"Someone's gotta shut you up," Fitz says plunging the knife toward Eli.

"No," Eli screams at the exact same time I hear a scream escape my mouth, Eli slides down the wall and Fitz backs away.

I run over to him. There's no blood, no cut. I look up to see the knife jabbed into the wall. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry. You can bleach out urine stains," Fitz chuckles. Then I hear the police approach.

"Hands up, nobody move!" Trust me, nobody wants to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Eli's POV**  
I had put Clare in danger. How could I be so stupid! She probably hates me now. I have to explain why I did this.

"Ok, lockdown's over. Everyone go home," Simpson yells as me and Clare make our way out of the building.

"When I was nine, there was this kid Mike. His hobby was beating me up. Didn't matter how fast I ran, he was always faster," I begin, watching cops escort Fitz to their car.

"You're not nine anymore," Clare says.

"And neither are the bullies so what am I supposed to do," I ask a little agitated. She's looking at the cops putting Fitz in the back of the car.

"I don't have the answer," She says sounding on the verge of tears. She turns to looking at me. "But if it's this, than I can't be with you."

Her word cut like a knife. Ironic don't you think?

* * *

**Clare's POV**  
Today's the first day after break. So it's back to school. What's in store? God only knows. Simpson looked pretty serious on Vegas Night. I just hope he doesn't take it overboard. I've been at my Grandma's all break, so I haven't talked to anyone. Not Alli, not Adam...not even Eli. I'm not really looking forward to the awkward reunion. I mean what do I even say to him?

'So...you almost died and I told you I might not be able to be with you if you don't change, even though I'm a complete idiot for saying that because I don't want you out of my life. Yupp that sound about right...not!

"Have a nice day sweetie," Mom says pulling into the school parking lot.

"Yeah I'll try," I mumble as I climb out of the car. I walk up the sidewalk looking for Alli. I can't find her anywhere. She must already be inside. I'm about to walk into the building when I see something out of the corner of my eye.

I turn to see Eli climbing out of Morty. Guess it's now or never. I slowly walk up to him. He turns around and sees me walking towards him. His expression is unreadable. When I reach him, he slides his hands into his packets. I sigh.

"How was your break," Eli asks quietly. I shrug.

"A lot of lectures from my parents," I say avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry," He says hesitantly. I look up at him, but I wish I hadn't because the minute I do I can't help but throw myself at him. At first he's hesitant to hug me back, but then I feel his arms wrap around me.

"I'm so sorry Clare," I hear him whisper into my hair.

"I'm just glad you're ok," I say back.

"I'd pull away if I we're you two. Before the po-po catch you," Adam says walking up to us with a smirk. I pull away looking confused.

"Huh," I ask.

"You haven't been inside yet, have you," He asks, his smirk disappearing. Me and Eli exchange glances.

"How bad is it," Eli asks Adam. Adam sighs heavily. "Well depends, do you consider police, metal detectors, and uniforms bad...," He said.

"Are you serious? This isn't a school. It's a police state," I say letting out a heavy sigh. Eli rubs the back of his neck guiltily.

"Yeah well at least your mom isn't the one trying to enforce all these rules," Adam says bitterly. "Everyone's gonna hate me."

Fiona walks up with Holly J. "I leave for two weeks and come back to this," Fiona says. "What the hell happened at that dance?"

"Uh,"Adam says looks at me and Eli.

"I pissed off Fitz and he tried to kill me," Eli says as if it's no big deal. Fiona's eyes widen.

"Oh my god, are you okay," She asks. "Yeah I'm fine. It was just an intense night," He sighs.

"Well I can imagine. So now Simpson's making us wear ugly uniforms," She asks a little annoyed. "How am I supposed to expression myself when I have to look like everybody else?"

"Trust me Fi no one is happy about this," Holly J sighs leaning against Morty. "I mean it's bad enough my mom grounded me for two months and now I have to come to this prison."

"Well maybe you should have been paying attention to the fact that Fitz had a knife instead of hooking up with Sav in the theater," Adam says.

Holly J shoots him a look and Fiona's mouth drops.

"Not now Fi," She sighs.

"Seriously guys let's stop blaming each other and just deal with the consequences," I sigh. Everyone sighs along with me as we make our way to the front door.

Well it's time to face the music.


	15. Chapter 15

**Clare's POV**  
I walk into the media immersions room hoping to find Alli. I see her sitting in her seat alone. She looksdepressed. I walk over and sit down next to her.

"Hey," I whisper. She looks at me and smiles slightly.

"Hey Clare," She says. Her face suddenly drops.

"You okay," I ask suddenly concerned. She pulls me into a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much Clare. I have so much to tell you," She says as I feel tears hit my shoulder.

"Alli what's wrong? What happened," I ask pulling her away to look at her.

"Drew cheated on me with Bianca," She whispers.

"What? When," I ask shocked.

"The day of Vegas Night. I found out at the dance. He tried to explain but I was just so upset. Owen told me the guys would pay to be with me and he offered me 50 bucks to hook up with him. I almost went through with it, I was that upset. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. Then Drew came to tell Owen off and his mom caught us in the boiler room and she said mean things about me and pretty much said I was a slut...Oh my god I am a slut. God Clare you probably hate me. I totally get it if you don't want to be friends with me, I wouldn't want to be friends with the school slut either," She cried in one breath.

Poor Alli, she really needed me over vacation and i left her hanging. God I'm a terrible best friend!

Tears start falling from her eyes again. I quickly pull her into a hug.

"Alli, you're not a slut. Owen took advantage of your vulnerability. And well Mrs. Torres, she's just not a nice person. Drew doesn't deserve you, and I would never stop being friends with you. What would i do without you? I'm so sorry I was distant over vacation. I should have answered my phone and emails," I say comforting and apologizing to her. I realize eyes are now spilling from my eyes as well.

"Thanks Clare. And I don't blame you for being distant. You went through a lot too. After everything Fitz put you and Eli through that night," Alli smiles slightly. "I'm just glad you're alright. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. I love you."

"I love you too Alli," I smile. She's my best friend. She gets it, she gets me. What would i do if she ever left? "So have you talked to Drew since the dance," I ask. "No. But let's not talk about that. I'm done with Drew. What about you and Elijah? I mean it was pretty intense what happened," She asks.

I roll my eyes when i hear Alli call him Elijah. She's the only one who uses his full name.

"I don't know," I sigh. "We talked this morning. He said he was sorry and I couldn't help but hug him. Knowing he is safe is all I need."

"But are you guys still together," She asks curiously raising an eyebrow.

"I have no clue," I say.

"Well do you want to be," She asks.

"Yes...no...I don't know, maybe. Ugh I mean I do, but not if he's going to act like he did every time someone gets in his way. He could have died Alli. Fitz could have stabbed him," I say feeling tears trickle down my cheeks. Alli uses her thumb to wipe them away.

"Eli cares about you Clare. I think he realizes that if he screw up again, he's gonna lose you. I highly doubt he will continue the way he's going," She reassures me with a smile. I smile back.

"You think," I ask hopeful. She nods.

Maybe she's right. Maybe Eli is over the whole revenge thing. At least I hope he is. I don't want to have to exclude him from my life. I care about him way too much. The bell rings signaling to start of the school day. The class, including Ms. Oh scurry into the room. Only six more periods to go before I get to see Eli.

* * *

**Adam's POV**  
My life is over. Now that my Mom is hanging around Degrassi all the time, I don't even feel like being here. All these new rules she's enforcing, causing other students to point fingers and whisper at me and Drew, she's ruining our lives.

I mean its bad enough having to listen to Drew babble on and on about how he screwed up with Alli and now I have to listen to him complain about Mom. There is one plus side to coming to school and her name is Fiona. Maybe today won't be so bad. I mean from the looks of it Clare and Eli made up. Hopefully that means something's will go back to normal.  
We lean on the lockers near the enteranceof the school.

"This is ridiculous," Fiona whines. Me, Fiona, Eli, and Holly J watch as students enter through metal detectors.

"Adam," I hear my mom call. Oh no! Run, Adam, Run! She walks up to us as I look at the ground.

"Yeah Mom," I mumble looking up at her.

"I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to bring you home after school. I'll be staying late," She says.

"Ok. Whatever," I sigh. She gives me a disapproving look as she scans my friends. Yeah, she hates **all** of them. But I don't care.

She blames Eli for Fitz's knife, Holly J for stripping when she should've been keeping everything under control, and for some odd reason she even hates Clare. She hates Fiona too. She never really went into details of why, but she defiantly let it be known she didn't like her. Luckily Alli wasn't here or she would be freaking out. She really really hates Alli. It's not like its her fault Drew hooked up with Bianca in the boiler room.

I ever really told Drew how much that bothered me. I didn't want to start a fight, so I kind of just dropped it. But I mean come on, what kind of a brother hooks up with a girl who gets his brother thrown through a glass door. Real classy Drew, real classy. Hopefully you don't get any lovely diseases. Who knows where Bianca's been.

At lunch we all decided to head to the Dot. Luckily Simpson still let us leave for lunch. Thank God the man at least has that much of a heart. We sit outside because it's such a lovely day and it's nice to feel free instead of locked in a prison.

"I don't even feel like going back to school," Clare mumbles.

"That makes two of us," Alli says walking up to sit with us. "And I'm so sick of seeing Drew's face. He makes me sick." She looks up to meet my gaze. "Uh, sorry Adam," She says giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Hey don't worry about it. You have every right to hate him, "I smile slightly back. It's nothing but true. Poor Alli.

"And we start wearing our uniforms tomorrow," Holly J says taking a sip of her coffee. We all groan.

"I wish I could just rewrite history. Go back and actually listen to Clare," Eli sighs. Clare looks a little shocked.

"Eli Goldsworthy admitting he was wrong," She says sarcastically.

"Haha funny," He smirks.

"Well it's a little too late for that Elijah," Alli sighs stealing a sip of Clare's tea. I see Eli cringe at the use of his full name.

Its funny Alli is the only one who calls him that. You think he'd tell her off, or maybe he's just nice to her because she's Clare's best friend Oh who knows...

"My mom is going to make this school a living hell," I sigh heavily. I feel something on my knee. I look down and see Fiona's hand. I smile to myself and look up at her.

"Everything's gonna be ok," She says smiling at me. She slowly slides her hand away. I wish she wouldn't. I can feel my face heat up and I hope no one notices. The girls are all too busy talking about a shopping trip this weekend. Thank God. I look at Eli from the corner of my eye. He's smirking at me.

Darn it, I was so close.


	16. Chapter 16

**Adam's POV**  
I'm sitting in Fiona's car, alone with Fiona! I love being alone with Fiona! And since she offered me a ride home from school, well how could I refuse. Plus, me getting a ride from her gives Eli and Clare some alone time. That way they can get all their weird mushiness out while I'm not around.

So Big by IYAZ is playing on the radio. Not really my type of music, but Fiona seems to like it. I smile as I watch her mouth the words and tap her fingers on steering wheel. She turns her head to look at me and smiles.

"You can change the station if you want. I know this isn't really your type of song," She says.

"It's fine. I don't mind," I say with a smile. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it," She asks curiously.

"Uhm. Well I was kind of wondering what "things" you had to take care of the week of Vegas Night," I say putting air quotes around the work things. She looks a little taken back by the question.

"Uh," Is all she says. I wave my hands in the air.

"You know what never mind. It's none of my business. Forget I asked." Fiona bits her lip before saying, "No no it's fine. Uhm. Well when I was living in New York I dated this guy...uh Bobby. And well he uhm...he use to hit me," She stutters slightly. I'm speechless right now. What do I say? Poor Fiona. How could anyone hurt her?

"And I uh had to go back for the uh court case," She says finishing her story.

"Fiona I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that. He's an ***," I say comforting her.

"Yeah I know. And thanks, but it's all good because I won the case and he was sentenced to 90 days in jail," She says, a slightly smile appearing on her face.

"Well that's good. I don't know how a guy could do that? It's sick. No one deserves that, "I say disgusted with this 'Bobby' kid. Fiona giggles lightly.

"I would never hurt you like that Fiona." Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that. It's not like we're even dating, not that she even likes me...Oh my god I'm an idiot. I look over at Fiona slowly, to see her smiling at me. She touches my hand lightly.

"I know you wouldn't. But that's because you're one of the good guys," She says. I blush lightly, hoping she doesn't notice.

Suddenly her phone starts vibrating. "Uhm that's probably Holly J. Do you think you can answer it, I don't want to break the law," She says with giggle. I pick the phone up from the cup holder and open it.

Placing my ear to the speaker I say, "Hello."

"Uh, hi. Is Fiona there," Holly J asks confused.

"Uh yeah she's here, but she's a little busy. What's up," I ask. There is a short pause from the other end.

"Oh Adam is that you? You know what just tell Fi to call me later. Ok Bye," She says, hanging up before I can even get a word in.

"Uhm ok then," I say placing the phone back in the cup holder.

"What'd she say," Fiona asks.

"Uhm nothing really. Once she found out it was me so told me just to have you call her later and then she hung up," I tell her confused. Fiona giggles nervously. I kind of seems like she's hiding something. "Uhm maybe she just needed to talk to me about something personal. I'll just call her back after."

"Uh ok," I say. "Hey what are you doing today," She asks.

"Nothing. Why," I ask.

"Do you want to come back to my place and watch a movie or something," She asks with a smile. I gulp and blush a little. Alone with Fiona at her condo? Not that anything would happen, I mean why would it? She doesn't even like me, but still...

"Uhm sure that could be fun," I say returning the smile. This could be interesting.

* * *

**Eli's POV**  
I was glad that Adam had gotten a ride home with Fiona. I really wanted some one on one time with Clare. I've missed her so much, since she was at her grandma's all vacation. I'm surprised she's even speaking to me at all, considering what I put her through.

I look over at her. She's staring out the window, lost in some daydream I presume.

"What are you thinking about," I ask. She turns towards me with a smile.

"Just thinking about how much I've missed you," She says intertwining their fingers.

"I've missed you too. Two weeks is too long to be away from you," I say. She blushes lightly. God I love when I make her blush.

"Yeah, my grandma's was kind of boring without all of your sarcastic remarks," She giggles.

"Yeah well what can I say? I guess I grow on you after a while," I grin.

"I guess so," She says biting her lip.

As I park Morty in front of her house, I turn towards her. "You know, we're not in school anymore," I smirk. She gives me a confused look.

"Yeah, and," She asks. "Well I'm just saying, I'm pretty sure that no PDA rule only applies for when we're in school," I say, my smirk growing wider. Clare giggles, leaning in to kiss me. Her lips touch my gently. After a moment she pulls away.

"Call me later," She asks biting her lip.

"But of course," I chuckle lightly. She climbs out of Morty and begins to walk up the front stairs.

"Edwards," I say climbing out of the driver seat. She turns around to see me leaning against the car.

"Yeah," She asks. "What are you doing Friday night," I ask.

"Nothing I know of, why?" She asks suspiciously.

"Well techniqually we haven't had our first date yet," I smirk.

"No no we haven't," She smiles.

"Pick you up at 7," I ask. She nods.

"See ya Goldsworthy," She says turning to continue her walk up the stairs. As I watch her front door close behind her, I climb back into Morty.

Man, what is this girl doing to me?


	17. Chapter 17

**Adam's POV**  
Fiona unlocks the front door of her condo and makes her way inside. I follow as she places her purse on the table near the door and takes heels off on the mat.

"Want anything to drink," She asks.

"Uhm sure. What do you have," I ask.

"How about Dr. Pepper," She asks opening the fridge.

"Sounds great," I say plopping down on the couch.

"The movies are in the cabinet below the TV," She tells me, while poring the drinks. I walk over to the cabinet to skim through the selection. I choose one that I love. Fiona walks back into the room, placing both drink s on the coffee table.

"Thanks. Is Transformers 2 ok," I ask holding up the case.

"One of my faves," She says. I smile as I turn to place the DVD into the player. We both love the same movie. I use the remote to start the movie. Fiona sits next to me, closer than necessary. I can feel her arm brushing against mine.

As the movie goes on, all I can do is watch Fiona. The way she bites her lip when the scene gets intense, or the way she smiles when something exciting happens. Those are the things that make Fiona beautiful. Not just her looks, but her adorable personality.

"You're beautiful," I blurt out before I realize what I'm saying. She looks at me confused. I can't believe I just said that out loud.

"Excuse me," She asks biting her lip.

"Uh nothing, I was just saying that Megan Fox is beautiful," I say covering for myself. Fiona giggles.

"Yeah she's gorgeous," She says. No you're gorgeous...tell her Adam, don't be a wimp, just tell her how you feel. What is wrong with me?

"Not as gorgeous as you are," I say placing my hand on hers. What am I doing? She's going to punch me in the face. She is going to be so disgusted that she yells at me to get out.

Fiona looks from me to our hands. Her eyes slowly find mine again as she bits her lip. She places her left hand on my cheek and leans in. She places a small kiss on my lips, as if she's testing the water.

What is going on? Why am I not kissing her back? Fiona Coyne is kissing me and I'm not kissing her back, am I stupid? Slowly my lips start to move with hers. I slide my hands around her waist gently, pulling her closer. She places her other hand on the opposite side of my face. I suddenly pull away.

Fiona's eyes open slowly, and she looks confused, maybe even a little hurt. "Uh sorry," I say looking down, blushing.

"Uh for what," Fiona asks confused.

"Kissing you," I stutter slightly. Fiona giggles lightly.

"Uhm I'm pretty sure I kissed you," She smiles.

"But I kissed back," I say still embarrassed.

"And I would have been a little worried if you hadn't," Fiona says leaning in to kiss me again. I back a little.

"Huh," I ask confused.

"I thought it was obvious," She sighs. "I like you Adam." Is this a dream? Some cruel dream that I will wake up from a want to cry? Please just end my suffering now.

"You do," I ask still confused. Fiona giggles. "Yeah."

"But...but why," I ask.

"Oh I don't know, maybe for the fact that you're sweet and kind...and really cute," She says intertwining our hands.

"But you can't like me. I mean techniqually I'm a...," I can't bare to say the rest.

"A boy. And I know boys are jerks, but you're different," Fiona smiles, making a small joke. I smile.

She called me a boy, not a girl or a tranny...just a boy.

Fiona leans in to kiss me again and this time there is no hesitation. My lips met hers and I'm as happy as I could ever be. I pull away slightly as I whisper, "I like you too."

She giggles before pulling me back into the kiss. I Adam Torres am the happiest guy on earth!

* * *

**Clare's POV**  
Another day at the new Degrassi, Fun! School is so boring now. I can't believe me, out of all people are saying that, but it's true. ID's, uniforms, strict rules, and metal detectors? We can't do anything in this school. It's a tat bit ridiculous.

My phone starts vibrating on my dresser. I walk over and open it. There's a text from Eli:

_Hurry up Edwards, I'm not gonna wait forever.;)_

I quickly texted back:

_You'll wait for me as long as I say :)_

I put my phone back down and put the finishing touches on my hair. My phone vibrates again:

_Ohh...Feisty. I like it ;)_ I giggle and grab my bag before heading downstairs.

"Love you Mom," I yell heading for the door.

"Have a nice day sweetheart," Mom yells as I shut the door behind me.

"Morning Goldsworthy," I say with a smirk, as I reach him. He raises and eyebrow and chuckles lightly when he sees the smirk appear on my face.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," He smirks pulling me close by my waist.

"I guess you are," I giggle leaning in to kiss him. I could do this all day, kiss him and never stop. God, he drives me crazy. I slowly pull away needing air. He leans back in for another kiss, but I place my hand on his chest to stop him.

"My mom's still home you know," I say raising an eyebrow.

"Well then better hope we don't get caught," He says putting on his signature smirk before crushing his lips to mine. I pull away after a few seconds.

"We have to get to school," I say.

"Aww yes, how could I possibly expect Clare Edwards to be late for school," He chuckles opening the driver-side door. I walk around to the other side of Morty and climb in.

Just another day at the new, "Boring" Degrassi.


	18. Chapter 18

**Clare's POV**

I spin through the combination on my locker. I need my geometry book, history, oh and my biology notebook. I stretch on my tippy toes to get my notebook, but it's too high.

I jump to get it when someone behind me pulls it out of my locker. I turn to see KC holding my notebook.

"Uh thanks," I say taking it from him.

"No problem," He says spinning the numbers of his combination.

"So uh how've you been Clare," He asks. I look at him confused. Why is he even talking to me?

"I'm good, I guess. I uh heard Jenna's news on Next Teen Star last night," I say a little bitterly. KC turns to me with an annoyed face on.

"Do you have something to say Clare," He asks harshly. Now he's asking for it!

"Yeah KC actually I do. How can you just leave Jenna all alone in a time like this? I mean seriously, she's carrying your baby," I say frustrated.

"It's none of your business Clare. You don't even know everything," KC fires back.

"Well then tell me KC. I mean you're batting a thousand lately. You cheated on me with Jenna and then when you knock her up, you skip out. And you say you don't want to be like your father. Well you're doing a great job," I scoff sarcastically. KC looks hurt.

"Look I'm doing the best I can okay. You of all people should know what it's like for me. I just moved back in with my mom and things are great. I don't need a baby screwing that up right now," He says looking at the ground.

"I get that it's hard, but Jenna's not the only one who made this mistake. And she's the one that's going to get the looks for the next nine months while her stomach grows. You're going to get off scotch free because you're not the pregnant fifteen years old," I say in a much softer voice.

"It's just that the KC I know," I shake my head to retract my statement, "the KC I knew was a good guy, or at least he was trying to be. That KC would do what's right. He would be there for Jenna and support her with whatever she chooses," I say.

"I'm still that KC, Clare. I never changed," He says looking at me. "I still care about you." I shake my head.

"If you cared KC, you wouldn't have hurt me…but maybe you can be that guy, the one I know you are, and be there for Jenna. She needs help, she can't go through this alone," I say. KC pauses for a few seconds and then shakes his head.

"I can't. I wish I couldn't but I can't help her. Not with this," He says.

"You're pathetic. Jenna deserves so much better than you," I sigh shaking my head in disgust and then push past him. Poor Jenna, KC's a jerk. I see Eli leaning against the wall, so I walk up to him.

"What was that about," He asks.

"What? The thing with KC? Oh nothing I was just telling him to man up and take responsibility for his actions," I say. Eli raises an eyebrow.

"And how did that go," He asks.

"No such luck. But if he won't be there for Jenna maybe I can be," I shrug. Eli chuckles.

"You're too nice for your own good," He says.

"I thought that's one of the things you like about me," I ask.

"Oh I do," He chuckles putting his arm around me.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

Clare and Eli walk into English class and take their seats.

"Hey lovebirds. What's cracking," I say. Eli gives me a weird look and Clare giggles.

"Really Adam? Lovebirds," Eli asks. I shrug.

"Well if you must know, Clare just told KC off," He chuckles.

"No way," I say looking at Clare. She shrugs.

"I just told him that he should man up and be there for Jenna. I mean it takes two to make a baby." I chuckle lightly.

"Okay class, today I want you to get into groups and complete the writing assignment on the board," Ms. Dawes says. Me, Eli, and Clare push our desks together.

"So….," I begin. "I uh have something to tell you guys." Eli raises an eyebrow and Clare looks like she is going to burst from anticipation.

"Well me and Fiona are kind of together now," I blush lightly.

"What," Clare screams excitedly.

"Miss. Edwards is there a problem," Ms. Dawes asks alarmed.

"No sorry Ms. Dawes," Clare says blushing from embarrassment. Eli pounds my fist. "Nice man. I knew she was into you."

"Really? How come you didn't tell me," I ask confused. He shrugs and Clare laughs. I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"What is this assignment even about," I ask.

"I don't know. Something about Edgar Allen Poe, I think," Eli says.

"His stories creep me out," Clare says letting out a shudder. "They're so dark and dreary."

"Sounds like Eli," I laugh. Eli rolls his eyes. "Real original Adam. I'm guessing Fiona doesn't like you for your humor."

"Fiona happens to think I'm hilarious actually," I say smugly. Eli scoffs. "She's faking it."

"No she's not," I argue. "Yes she is," Eli shoots back.

"Seriously you guys are bickering like and old married couple," Clare giggles.

"Just do you assignment and mind your own business Edwards," Eli smirks. Clare glares at him and his smirk quickly fades.

He sighs and looks at his paper. I shake my head. They are ridiculous.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, so I just uploaded a new story "Will You Take the Leap" and I would really appreciate it if you guys will check it out. I feel that it's one of my bestest. So please read and review! I'll love you forever (: Hope you guys like this chapter, let me know what you think.**

**Love, Anernerk.**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

As I get my books out of my locker, KC walks up. I don't feel like seeing him, especially after our fight this morning. He opens his locker without a word. I see him sneak a peek at me, but he still doesn't say a word. I scoff, slamming my locker and walk away. I can't even stand the sight of him.

Eli and Adam told me to meet them at Morty so I could go to my locker. As I walk to the entrance of the school I see Jenna sitting in the media immersion's room. I walk in and sit next to her.

"Hey Jenna," I say quietly. She looks at me confused.

"You're actually talking to me, Clare-Bear," She asks.

"Uhm yeah. I just wanted to say that I heard about your…Uhm situation," I say choosing my words carefully.

"Oh so I guess you watch the show," She says.

"Uh yeah and I kind of wanted to say that if you ever need anything I'm here," I smile. Jenna's eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yeah I think what happened last year should be put behind us," I say.

"Me too Clare-Bear. And thanks. It's nice to know someone's backing me up," She smiles widely.

"Hey Alli's coming over for a movie night on Saturday, you want to come," I ask.

"Yeah that would be great," Jenna says.

"I have to go meet Eli and Adam, but I'll talk to you later," I say standing up.

"Yeah sounds good," Jenna smiles as I walk out the door. KC doesn't deserve either of us.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

Me, Fiona, and Eli are leaning against Morty waiting for Clare. Fiona is holding my hand and whispering sweet things in my ear. Every once in a while she'll lean over to kiss me, causing Eli to roll his eyes.

"Am I missing a party," Clare asks when she reaches us.

"No I'm just sitting here watching Fiona and Adam make out. He was right about the whole third wheel thing, it's disgusting," Eli says rolling his eyes.

"Told you it was annoying. Now you know what I had to deal with," I smirk. Fiona and Clare both giggle.

"Yeah whatever. Hey we still on for guys night on Saturday," Eli asks looking at me.

"Uh yeah as far as I know. I've got nothing going on. And I'm pretty sure Clare's hanging out with Alli," I say. Eli nods.

"Fi, you should come over on Saturday. Me and Alli are having a movie night and Jenna's coming too," Clare says.

"Jenna," Eli asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah we kind of made up. You know, put the past behind us. I know Alli won't mind," Clare says.

"Alli won't mind what," We hear from behind us. We turn to see Alli looking confused.

"I invited Jenna and Fiona to join us on Saturday. Hope you don't mind," Clare says.

"No, no of course not. This is going to be so much fun," Alli squeals. I chuckle.

"So what are you two losers doing on Saturday," She asks looking at me and Eli. We shrug.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Eli says.

"Yeah we can hang at my place. Drew's going somewhere with my dad so we'll only have to deal with my mom," I say rolling my eyes.

"Hey I'm not that much of a burden," Drew says walking up to us. Alli's hands tighten on her notebooks.

"Hey Alli," Drew says shyly.

"I've gotta go. I'll call you tonight Clare," She says walking away. Drew's face drops and he sighs heavily.

"Well you didn't expect her to just be cool with you, did you? I mean you did cheat on her," Clare says a little harshly.

"Look Clare I know you hate me, but I really do care about Alli," Drew says.

"I don't hate you. I just hate that you hurt my best friend. And as for you caring, you have a funny way of showing it," She says rolling her eyes. Drew sighs and walks away.

"You know, he's really sorry Clare," I say.

"I know he's your brother Adam and I don't mean to be so heartless, but Alli's my best friend and Drew's lucky I don't break his face for breaking her heart," She says. Eli's eyes widen a little.

"Remind me never to cross you," He says taking her hand.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this chapter's so short guys. This is the last chapter I have saved on my computer. I'll have to put some more on soon. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome!**

**Love, Anernerk**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

I just got back from my first date with Eli. I can't help, but smile as we stand on my front steps.

"I had a great time tonight," Eli says.

"Me too," I say biting my lip.

"I'll see you on Monday," He asks. I nod before leaning in. Eli puts his finger to my lips.

"I don't kiss on first dates Edwards," He smirks. I roll my eyes.

"Ok fine then," I say pretending to head into the house. Eli quickly spins me around and his lips find mine.

"I guess I can make an exception this once," He says when we pull away. I shake my head and kiss him again.

"See ya, Goldsworthy," I say opening the front door.

"You too, Edwards," he says heading back to Morty.

As I close the front door behind me, I hear glass shatter, followed by screaming. I walk into the kitchen to see my parents fighting. Mom looks at me.

"Oh Clare, sweetheart, we didn't know you were back," She says. Dad plasters on a fake smile. I shake my head.

"I thought you two were done fighting. I thought you were getting along," I say.

"We are," Mom lies.

"Really Mom, I'm not an idiot and I don't appreciate being treated like one. You two are fighting again. Don't lie to me," I say louder than necessary.

"Clare," Dad sighs. "Sit down. We need to talk." I cautiously sit at the kitchen table.

I know what's coming. I know exactly what they're going to say. I don't want to hear it, I want to run away, but I can't seem to move.

"Clare sweetheart," Mom says taking my hand. I bit my lip to keep the tears from falling.

"Clare, we're getting a divorce," Dad sighs heavily. Mom glares at him. I'm guessing that's not the way she wanted to tell me. Tears start to run freely now, there is no stopping them.

"No," I whisper under my breath.

"I know this is going to be hard sweetie," Mom begins. I don't let her finish. I stand and run out the front door.

The last thing I hear before the door slams close are my parents yelling my name.


	21. Chapter 21

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry that this is so short but I have a vacation coming up soon so I'll probably work on more then. Thank you to everyone who's been reading. It means a lot. Let me know what you think. Review!**

**Love anernerk**

**

* * *

**

Eli's POV

Clare's parents had called me an hour ago wondering if I knew where she was. I could tell they were worried.

I called Adam and picked him up to help me look for and I sit in Morty trying to think of anyway Clare would go. I call her for the fifteenth time.

I hear a beep from the reseving end whichs means she picked up.

Before she can say anything I speak, "Where…." She cuts me off. "I'm at the park. Near the swings." Then she hangs up.

I sigh placing my phone back in my pocket. "Where is she," Adam asks concerned. "The park," I say.

"What's she doing there," He asks. I shrug flipping Morty into drive. I park on the side of the road and me and Adam jog over to Clare.

I can tell she's been crying. We both sit down next to her. "Clare, what's going on," I ask, looking into her eyes.

"They're getting a divorce, " She sobs. I doesn't take a genius to realize that she's talking about her parents.

"I thought you said they were getting along," Adam asks.

"That's what I thought. I guess they're good at hiding things from me," Clare sniffs. My eyes land on a shiny bottle next to her.

"Are you drinking," I ask a little shocked. She nods slowly.

"Drinking's not going to solve your problems Clare," I sigh frustrated.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you guys worry," She says as tears roll down her cheeks. I lean forward and wipe the tears away with my thumb.

"We're just glad you're okay. Everything's going to work out. I promi…."

"You can't promise me that, Eli," Clare whispers.

"Well it's okay or it isn't. Either way we are going to be here for you," Adam says. Clare smiles.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you two," She says, taking one of my hands and one of Adam's into hers.

"What are we here for? We should probably get you home so your parents don't worry more," I say helping her to her feet.

She wraps her arm around me as we make our way back to Morty.

**Again sorry it's so short.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, I know I haven't uploaded in awhile so here you go. Tell me what you think. REVIEW! This is kind of just fluff, but more drama to come I promise. I am almost uploading a new one-shot, well this one's going to be a two-shot about Adam and Drew mostly. So please check that out and tell me what you think.**

****

Love anernerk

* * *

Adam's POV

Last night with Clare was crazy. I feel so bad. She shouldn't have to deal with her parent's drama.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted," I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Fiona with a worried expression.

"No I'm fine. It's just Clare's parents told her they are getting a divorce last night. Me and Eli spent like two hours looking for her after she ran off," I sigh heavily.

"Oh my god is she okay," Fiona asks.

"She's fine. Just a little depressed about her parents, but I think having a girls' night might cheer her up a bit," I say

"Good, then me and the girls are going to have to make sure it's a good night to keep her mind off of it," She smiles.

"She'd like that," I say taking her hand.

"You ready to go inside," Fi asks gesturing to the Dot.

"Oh, yeah," I chuckle lightly. I had forgotten where we were for a second.

We walk into the Dot and sit at a table near the window. Peter walks up yo us. "Hey guys, what can I get for you?"

"Well I'd like a cheeseburger and a chocolate shake," Fiona smiles at me.

"Make that two," I smile back.

"You got it," Peter says before walking off.

I hear the ding of the bell above the door and look up to see Bianca. She starts to walk up to our table with a smirk.

I sigh. "What do you want Bianca," I ask annoyed.

"Just wanted to see how this lesbian relationship is going. How's your family adjusting to your new style Fiona," Bianca snickers.

"Shut up and go away Bianca," Fiona says rolling her eyes.

Owen suddenly appears next to Bianca.

"Hey Bee," He says draping an arm around her shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just saying hi to the lovebirds," Bianca smirks.

"So it's true. You really are dating_ it_," Owen chuckles.

"Yes I am dating **Adam**," Fiona says. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just I doubt he can give a pretty girl like you what you need. So when you're done experimenting, come find a real man," Owen says taping on his chest.

I roll my eyes. Bianca sighs.

"I'm bored. Let's go do something else," She says to Owen. Owen nods and they turn to go.

"Yeah why don't you go visit your little boyfriend in jail Bianca. I'm sure he'd like that," I shout a little louder than necessary.

Bianca turns around and before I know it she's in my face.

"Don't even go there Torres," She snaps. Owen grabs her arm and pulls her back.

"Chill Bee. Let's just go," Owen says. Bianca turns to walk away again.

"Bye Gracie," She smirks as she walks out the door with Owen.

I sigh heavily, looking at the table. Fiona takes my hand.

"Don't let them bother you. They're just jealous," She smiles.

I smile back. "I only wish that was true."

* * *

Eli's POV

I promised Clare I would take her for a drive today so she could clear her mind.

I wrap my right arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me. She intertwines our fingers.

"Thank you," She whispers, looking up at me.

"For what," I ask confused.

"For this, for just being here. I really didn't feel like being at home today," She says.

"Anything for you beautiful," I say kissing her head. She sighs lightly.

"Do you think my parents will actually be civil to each other while the girls are over," Clare asks.

"I'm sure they'll be on their best behavior and if not you ladies can hang out at Adam's with us. We can have pillow fights and wear cute pajamas," I smirk raising an eyebrow.

Clare hits my chest lightly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Goldsworthy," She giggles.

"Yes as a matter of fact I would," I smirk. Clare rolls her eyes.

"What do you do on girls' night anyways," I ask curiously.

"Oh you know watch movies, eat junk food, and talk about our big-headed boyfriends," She giggles.

"I do not have a big head," I assure her.

"You kind of do. I mean everything's always about you," She smiles. I pull Morty over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing," She asks confused.

"We're not going anywhere until you admit that you're wrong," I say looking at her.

"Why would I do that when I'm right," She says biting her lip.

"Take it back," I say leaning closer. She shakes her head.

"Take it back Edwards," I smirk. She shakes her head again.

"Nope." I begin to tickle her. "Eli….," She breaths. "Stop."

"Not until you admit that you're wrong," I chuckle.

"Okay…okay…I was wrong," She giggles in between breaths. I stop tickling her and smirk. She bits her lip.

"Cheater," She pouts folding her arms cross her chest. I chuckle and lean in close to kiss her.

She kisses me softly and whispers, "Cheater."

"Take it back," I chuckle lightly.


	23. Chapter 23

**OK so I decided to upload two chapters today. Woohoo! Anyways I'm so excited because in the next chapter my OC comes into play. Now I know you all are curious, but I'm not giving anything away. Well her name's Rachael but that's all you get! haha alright so let me know what you think. REVIEW! Oh and I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer...I don't know if I could get in trouble for that or what not but I decided I'm gonna start just incase. lol Sorry for the rambling, I had a lot of sugar today (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. But if I did Ali would still attend school, and Anya would be old enough for the hott doctor! (;**

**Love anernerk**

* * *

Clare's POV

The past two weeks have flown by. A lot has happened.

Between my dad getting his own place and finding out about Eli's problem.

I feel like I haven't had time to just take a breather.

I moved half of my belongings to my dad's house and left the other half at home.

It took enough energy just to figure out what to bring to dad's house.

And then I found out that Eli's a hoarder. My life just can't be simple.

Eli and I had been fighting a lot and I had given him my dad's old watch.

I few things happened that I'm embarrassed to even think about and when I asked for the watch back Eli refused.

So I made Adam help me steal it back.

After successfully removing the lock from Eli's bedroom door, which had the combination of the date Julia died might I add, his room revealed a side of Eli that I never knew existed.

He's room was filthy and covered with clutter.

After talked about it he finally opened up about how it started after Julia died.

I promised I would stay by his side and help him. Adam and I have been helping him clean up his room.

It's actually coming along pretty nice.

"I really like this snow globe," Eli says clutching it tightly. Adam chuckles lightly.

"Do you really need that snow globe Eli," I ask biting my lip. He slowly shook his head.

"Then I think you know what you gotta do buddy," Adam encourages. Eli sighs heavily and slowly places the snow globe into the box on his bed.

"What about these," I giggle holding up a pair of sunglasses. I put them on and look at the guys.

"Those suit you Edwards. You should keep them," Eli smiles.

"Thanks. I think I will," I smile back.

"Oh," Eli exclaims jumping over a pile of junk in the middle of his room.

"Hey Adam, these are for you," Eli says handing him a box of comics.

"Dude seriously. You're giving me all of your comics," Adam says, his eyes lighting up like its Christmas.

"Not all of them, but most. I need to get rid of a few things, you know," Eli shrugs. I take a quick glance around the room.

We've made a really huge dent. Only two huge pile in the middle of the room remain. I look at Eli.

"You know, I'm really proud of you," I smile. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you," He smiles Adam clears his throat.

"You too dude," Eli says punching Adam's shoulder lightly.

"Yeah thanks," Adam says rolling his eyes and rubbing his shoulder.

* * *

Adam's POV

"Hey you," Fiona says as I walk out my front door.

"Hey," I say climbing into that passenger side of her range rover.

"So how's Eli doing," She asks as she puts the car into drive.

"Good I guess. He's been seeing his therapist twice a week and his room's almost completely clean," I say.

"That's good. I'm glad," She smiles. I love that she cares about my friends. She takes my hand and kisses my cheek when I climb out of the car.

I look over to see a group of students whispering and starring at us. One of them start to walk up to us.

"So it's true, that you guys are dating? Does that mean you're a lesbian," He asks.

"No I'm not a lesbian. Adam's a guy," Fiona says angrily.

"But techniqually he's not, no offense dude," He says looking at me. I let go of Fiona's hand and walk away.

"Thanks a lot," I hear Fiona say to the kid. "Adam wait." I walk into school and to my locker.

"Adam," Fiona yells walking up to me.

"What," I snap. Fiona takes a step back looking at me like I just slapped her in the face.

"Sorry," I say looking at the floor.

"It's okay," Fiona says stepping closer.

"Adam you shouldn't let them bother you. People like to start problems," She says. I sigh heavily.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later," I say closing my locker.

"Adam," Fiona says. I turn and walk down the hall.

* * *

Eli's POV

"Guess who," Clare says placing her hands over my eyes from behind.

"Uhm Jessica Alba, no wait Megan Fox, nah I know this Lea Michelle," I joke with a smirk.

Clare huffs lightly as she takes her hands away. "Very funny."

"I try," I say giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Did you finish editing my paper," She asks leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah it was good," I say.

"Well don't act like you're surprised," Clare smirks rolling her eyes.

"It was bold," I say pulling it out of my notebook to give to her.

"It was about texting while driving. I highly doubt it's bold," She says taking the paper.

"Just trying to give you a compliment, geez," I shrug. Clare giggles and pulls me closer to her by my shirt.

"I do appreciate your compliments," She says leaning in to kiss me. I place my hand in her face.

"No PDA in school Edwards. You know the rules. Geez are you trying to convert me," I smirk. She rolls her eyes.

"You should come over tonight for dinner. Cece misses you and maybe we could finish up my room," I say.

"You know I'm there," She says taking my hand.

"Good, " I smile as we walk to English.


	24. Chapter 24

**Woohoo! So you're about to be introduced to Rachael. You'll never guess who she is, well okay you might, but if not then you'll be surprised. Rachael coming into play means there's gonna be a whole lot of drama to come. Hope you're excited for that. So let me know what you think. REVIEW! Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, but if I did I would cast a girlfriend for Wesley and Drew never would have cheated with Bianca. (:**

**Love anernerk.**

* * *

Adam's POV

I walk down the hall to see Fiona in the library. I walk in and sit next to her.

"Hey," I say. "Hi," She whispers.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier. It had nothing to do with you. I was just upset," I explain.

"I get it Adam. It's okay. Hey I got to get to Chemistry, but why don't you come over tonight. We can rent a movie and I'll order a pizza," She says.

"Sure. Sounds good," I smiles. Fi kisses my cheek and leaves to class. I walk out of the library.

"I don't know why she's with that freak. She's the hottest girl in school. She could do so much better," I hear someone whisper.

I turn to see a group of kids starring in my direction. They quickly spilt up and walk separate ways.

* * *

Clare's POV

"Thanks Cece. Everything looks great," I say as we sit down for dinner.

"Well thank you sweetheart," She smiles at me.

"So Clarabelle how's everything at home," Bullfrog asks looking a little concerned.

"Uh it's been okay. My parents seem to be getting along a little better for my sake. It's been kind of quiet since my dad left," I say quietly.

"Well you know you can stay here if you ever need to," Cece says.

"Thanks I appreciate that," I smile. There's a small knock on the front door followed by the creak of the door opening and footsteps.

A girl wearing dark skinny jeans, black high heel boots, a navy cropped button up jacket and a red scarf is standing in the arch way of the dining room with a suitcase. She has blonde hair with black streaks and the same bright green eyes as Eli.

"Rachael," Cece says standing up.

"Sorry I didn't call first. I thought I'd surprise you," Rachael says hugging Cece.

"Well this is defiantly a surprise. Is everything okay," Bullfrog asks looking a little concerned.

"Everything's fine. I guess I was just feeling a little home sick," She says.

"Well come sit. Have something to eat," Cece says ushering her to the table. Rachael sits down across from Eli.

Bullfrog leans over and kisses her head. She looks up to meet Eli's gaze and I see him become tense next to me.

Her eyes quickly land on me and she smiles. "Eli aren't you going to introduce your sister to Clarabelle," Bullfrog asks.

"Rachael this is my girlfriend Clare," Eli says looking at the table.

"Sister," I ask looking at Eli. He snaps his head up to look at me. He looks at me emotionless and turns his attention to his food.

"It's nice to meet you," Rachael says. I look over at her and give her a small smile. "You too."

"So Rach how's New York," Bullfrog asks.

"It's incredible. Great people, tons of opportunity for shopping. And the school is amazing," Rachael smiles.

"How's Aunt Kim," Cece asks taking a sip of her drink.

"She's good. She sends her love," Rachael says.

"Can Clare and I be excused," Eli suddenly says.

"Sure sweetie," Cece says giving an almost disappointed look. Eli takes my hand and pulls me up to his room.

Normally I would tell him he's being rude, but right now I want answers.

* * *

Eli's POV

Rachael's back! I know I'm in trouble with Clare. I never told her about Rachael, but it just seemed like an irrelevant subject.

Clare walks into my room and sits on my bed.

"So is there anything else you're hiding from me," Clare asks looking annoyed.

"Not that I know of," I say scratching the back of my neck.

"I'm serious Eli. How could you not tell me you have a sister? You told me about everything else…Julia, hoarding. I mean out of all of that, 'I have a sister' seems like the easiest one," Clare sighs.

I look down at the ground, not really knowing what to say. "Look it's…complicated between me and Rachael," I say .

"Whatever," Clare says grabbing the box on my bed.

"I guess I'll just have to wait for you to be ready to talk about it like everything else," She says under her breath.

"Thank you," I say. She smiles at me when she realizes I heard her.


	25. Chapter 25

**So I know it's been awhile and I'm super sorry. I've been so busy. I signed up for a few school events. And I have dance and babysitting on top of that, so it's been crazy. This is a little short, but at least it's something. Thanks to everyone who's been leaving comments and reading. You guys are the best. I promise to try and work on getting the story up faster. I'm almost done writing the second part of _The Love of a Brother _on my Who We Are story, so I'll post that soon. Hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me what you think, REVIEW! Love Anernerk (:**

* * *

Adam's POV

"Hey what kind of pizza do you want," Fiona asks holding a menu and her phone.

"Whatever," I shrug.

"Hawaiian okay then," She asks.

"Yeah that's fine," I say.

She walks into the kitchen to order the pizza and returns a few minutes later. She sits down next to me and cuddles close as I wrap my arm around her.

I hit play on the remote. "Watchmen, really? Haven't you seen this like twenty times," Fi giggles.

"It's only my favorite movie," I shrug.

About 20 minutes into the movie the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," She says jumping up from the couch. "Can you get the plates in the kitchen," She asks.

I stand and walk into the kitchen. I open the cabinet and take out two plates.

Out of the counter of my eye I see that Fiona has new emails on her laptop. I know I should snoop, but I'm curious.

I open the emails: _"Lesbian Lover!" "Why are you dating that freak?" "You two are disgusting!" _

"What are you doing," Fiona says running over to her laptop. She slams the screen closed. "I can't believe you're snooping in my computer."

"How long," I ask her.

"How long what," She asks, softening up a bit.

"How long have you been getting these emails Fiona," I ask quietly. She stays quiet.

"How long Fiona," I ask angrily now.

"Since we've been hanging out, but it's no big deal. Just a bunch of jerks that have nothing better to do," Fiona says.

I turn away to keep her from seeing the tears that are welling up in my eyes.

"Adam," She says softly placing a hand on my shoulder. I turn to face her.

"I don't think this is going to work out," I whisper.

"What….what are you saying," She asks looking pained. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah….I think I am," I say softly. I look up at her to see tears in her eyes.

"So you're just giving up on us because a few people are jerks," She asks bitterly.

"A few? Fiona no one approves of this relationship," I say raising my voice. "The whole school is against us."

"This relationship has nothing to do with the school. It's between you and me," Fiona says wiping tears.

"Maybe it's just too much to handle," I sigh. She shakes her head and scoffs.

"I think you should just go Adam," She says. I leave without argument.

* * *

Clare's POV

I look at Eli who smiles as he places the last box of clutter outside his door.

"You did it," I smile. He pulls me close to him by my waist.

"You helped," He says moving a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah, but I was just here for moral support," I say.

"Well I couldn't have done it without your moral support," He says.

"So it looks like Hotel Eli is open for business. And you have a whole lot of free night stays," He smirks.

"I might take you up on that offer," I smile. I move past him and sit on his bed. He joins me and kisses my head.

"Looks good," We hear from the doorway. I snap my head up to see Rachael. "Your room, I mean."

"Thanks," Eli says not really looking at her. She begins to walk down the hall.

"Rach," Eli calls. She reappears in the doorway.

"Uhm, ….uh never mind," He sighs.

"It's good to see you too Eli," She says smiling slightly before walking down the hall again.

I look at Eli from the corner of my eye to see a small smile on his face.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys. So I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sooo sorry about that. I've been trying to get on here as much as I can. May's gonna be an even busier month for me, so please try to bare with me. Since I've kept you guys waiting I'm gonna upload two chapters today (the other one's pretty short though) but it's still something. Hope you guys like it, let me so much everyone. REVIEW! Love, Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, because if I did Eli would have a sister named Rachael (:**

* * *

Adam's POV

"I seriously can't believe you ended it with her," Drew says leaning against the lockers.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say getting my books out of my locker.

"What don't you want to talk about," Eli asks as him and Clare approach.

"Adam dumped Fiona," Drew says. I sigh.

"Why on Earth would you do that? I thought you guys were happy," Clare asks.

"Yeah we were. I can't really say the same thing about everyone else," I sigh.

"So you dumped her because of all the rude comments," Eli asks. I nod slowly.

"It's not fair for her. She shouldn't have to be called names just because she's dating me," I say. Holly J walks up to us.

"Here, I believe these are yours," She says handing me my Degrassi hoodie and a few comic books that I had left at Fiona's condo. I take them from her slowly.

"Uh thanks," I say. She nods

"Just so you know, I think you're a complete idiot," She says before walking away.

Drew pats my shoulder then heads off in the other direction.

"No offense, but I kind of agree with Holly J," Clare says.

"Wow thanks," I sigh heavily.

"Well come on Adam, don't you think if Fiona had a problem with the name calling then she would have ended things a long time ago. Obviously it didn't bother her. You just ended the best….only relationship, you've ever had," Clare says.

"She's kind of right," Eli says.

"I know. I know I'm an idiot okay, but it's too late to take it back now so can we just drop it," I say slamming my locker and walking pass them down the hall.

* * *

Eli's POV

"I should call Fiona later to make sure she's okay," Clare says. I nod.

"I don't think she's in school today," I say scanning the cafeteria. Adam walks up and slams his tray onto the table.

"Easy there Rocky. What's that tray ever done to you," I joke.

He shoots a death stare at me and I raise my hands up.

"So what's been going on with you guys. Anything new and exciting to talk about to get my mind off of my problems," Adam asks playing with a French fry.

"Well you'll never guess what I learned the other day," Clare says giving me a look. Adam shrugs.

"Apparently Eli has a sister that he never told anyone about," She says.

"What? Since when," Adam asks. I sigh.

"About 15 years now," I say.

"Do you hide her in the basement? Because we've played videogames at your house a million times, and I've never seen a sister," Adam says.

"She's been in New York attending some arts school," I sigh.

"Do they look alike," Adam asks looking at Clare.

"They have the same eyes," Clare says taking a sip of her milk. "She's really pretty."

"So is she going to be coming to Degrassi," He asks.

"Yeah she's a sophomore too," I say. "Now can we stop taking about Rachael."

Adam looks at Clare confused.

"Apparently it's complicated. I guess they have sibling issues or something," She says. Adam nods and I sigh heavily.

* * *

Clare's POV

Me, Eli, and Adam walk into Eli's house after school.

"Something smells really good," I say sniffing the air. We walk into the kitchen to see Rachael taking cookies out of the oven.

"Oh hey, sorry I didn't know what time you guys got home and I wanted a snack," She says placing the tray on the counter.

"Where's Cece," Eli asks. "_Mom_ got called into work early," Rachael says. Eli rolls his eyes.

"Uh I'm Adam," Adam says introducing himself.

"I'm Rachael. I've heard a lot about you," She smiles. Eli raises his eyebrow in a confused way.

"Mom and I stayed up late last night talking. She filled me in on everything that's been going on," Rachael explains.

"Oh ok cool. So…Uhm can I have a cookie," Adam asks. I roll my eyes. Typical Adam.

"Sure go ahead," Rachael says.

"Sweet," Adam says grabbing one off the tray.

"You can have one too Clare, if you want," She says looking at me.

"Okay thanks," I say taking one. Eli looks at me then at the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

Eli's POV

I can't even look at her. I know I should be able to, but I can't. I wish it wasn't this way with me and Rachael, but it is and I can't change it now. Not after everything that's happened.

There's a small knock on the door.

"Rach," We hear from the front door. Chelsea walks into the kitchen.

"Chels," Rachael squeals running to hug her.

"Oh my god I'm so happy you're back. How was New York, tell me everything," Chelsea gushes.

At this point my whole body is tense and I think Clare notices because she takes my hand and gives me a weird look. Chelsea and Rachael pull apart.

"New York was amazing, but I missed you," Rachael says.

"I missed you too," Chelsea smiles. Her eyes shift to Adam, Clare and then to me. When her eyes set on me, she smiles lightly.

"Oh sorry, guys this is Chelsea. Chelsea this is Eli's friend Adam and his girlfriend Clare," Rachael says introducing everyone.

"Hi nice to meet you," Chelsea smiles.

"You too," Clare says and Adam nods.

"How are you Eli," Chelsea asks. I look up from the floor, a little taken back.

"Uhm fine thanks," I says not meeting her eyes. She pats my arm lightly.

"Hey why don't I show you some pictures from when I was in New York," Rachael says taking Chelsea's arm. They run up the stairs to her room.

I let my body relax and my muscle untighten.

"What is up with you," Clare asks obviously annoyed.

"Nothing's up," I lie.

"Really Eli, are you really gonna pull that? I obviously know when something's wrong and when you're hiding things from me. I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other, but you know what nevermind. I'm so sick of you hiding things from me. Haven't you learned by now that you can let me in and trust me," Clare sighs heavily then walks out into the living room, opening the front door and slamming it hard as she leaves.

I sigh heavily and run my hands through my hair.

"Wow she's really mad," Adam says.

"Yeah I know," I say.

"You know I'm a little upset with you too. I mean I thought we were buds and yet here you are hiding a sister. What the H man," Adam says.

"Look I'm sorry okay. It's just…to put it lightly, we got in a pretty big fight and the next thing I know she's on a plane headed to New York. We both said some things we didn't mean and it's too late to take them back now okay," I sigh.

"Oh well why don't you just tell Clare that," Adam asks. I sigh again not really wanting to continue this conversation.

"Adam just shut up and hand me a cookie," I say turning around. I look at the tray to find it empty.

"Really," I say. Adam shrugs and smile innocently.

"Sorry I was hungry," He says.

* * *

Clare's POV

"Hello," I say into the phone.

"Meet me at the park," Eli says from the other end.

"Wow I left your house, what, like five minutes ago. I thought it wouldve taken you longer to call," I say rolling my eyes.

"Just meet me Edwards," He says sounding annoyed.

I hang up and walk to the park to find Eli sitting under a big oak tree.

"Hey I didn't know if you'd actually show," Eli smiles.

"Well I'm here, so what's up," I ask getting annoyed.

"Look it's a long story. So I'm just gonna tell you what I told Adam, okay," He sighs. He waits for me to say something, but when I don't he continues.

Rachael and I got in a pretty big fight and the next thing I knew she was on a plane headed to New York. There were things said that shouldn't have been and I wish I could take them back, but I think it's a little too late," He says.

He looks at me to say something, but I stay quiet looking at the ground.

"Chelsea is Julia's sister," He almost whispers.

My head shoots up to look at him. "I haven't seen her since the funeral and it was just really weird seeing her again. I didn't mean to upset you by not telling you all this. I don't know, I was just trying to move on from it, but I guess they lie to you when they say the past is in the past huh," He says.

"I'm sorry I got so mad. It's just I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me. So how long has it been since you've seen Rachael," I ask.

He sighs and scratches the back of his neck. "A year or so."

"I'm guessing the fight wasn't about you stealing her eyeliner," I joke.

"No, it was a little more serious than that," He says.

"Well I'm glad you filled me in a little. Thanks," I smile.

" Me too," Eli says pulling me into a hug. "I love you Clare."

"I love you too Eli," I smile.

* * *

Adam's POV

I lean against the fence in the school parking lot waiting for Eli, Clare, and Rachael. When they get out Clare and Rachael are laughing about something.

"Looks like those two hit it off," I say walking up to Eli.

"Mhm," He says. I look up and stop dead in my tracks.

"Adam what..," Eli trails off when he sees what I'm staring at.

Fiona looks up from her book to meet my gaze. She gives me a hurt yet angry look then quickly returns to her book.

I sigh. "It's okay man. She'll get over it," Eli says patting my shoulder.

"Yeah well I'm not so sure I want her to get over it. I mean if she gets over it, then she gets over me and well I don't know if I can handle that," I say.

We walk up the stairs to catch up to Clare and Rachael.

"I can't wait for you to meet Ali. She's gonna love you," Clare says to Rachael.

"I can't wait to meet her either. From what you say, she seems awesome," Rachael giggles.

I can't help but check her out. I mean she's beyond georgous. Because she's new, she doesn't have to wear the ugly school unifroms, so she wore dark skinny jeans, black heeks and a white off the shoulder shirt with black lace all up the back. Her and Eli are complete opposites when it comes to clothing choice.

Eli catches me starting at her and smacks me on the back of the head. "Hey don't get any ideas. She's still my sister, man. Bro Code," He smirks.

Stupid Bro Code!

* * *

I decided to write a note on bottom this time, you know switch things up. So who guessed that Chelsea was Julia's sister? Anyone? Well this chapter wasn't as short as I thought it was. haha Hope you liked it. REVIEW! Love, Anernerk

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Rachael and Chelsea.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm super sorry. Hopefully this makes up for that. Who's watching Now or Never because I know I am and it's amazing so far! Anyways please review, oh and if any of you watch Teenwolf check out my new fanfiction for that. It's a Stiles/OC (I absolutely love Stiles!) So yeah review, check out my new story and hopfully everyone's having a great summer...well if you're on summer vaca that is. Love, Anernerk

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, for if I did Imogen and Jake would not exist and Eclare would be together forever (:

* * *

**Clare's POV**

Rachael has Media Immersions with me and Ali. "Adam's really cute," Rachael smiles. I giggle.

"Yeah he's a total sweetheart," I say.

"Total package," Rachael says. _Not quite. _

"Wait you're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you," I ask.

"No, no. He's Eli's best friend. I would never," Rachael reassures me. "Plus he seemed kind of fixated on that dark-haired girl with the book."

"Yeah that's Fiona, his ex. They just broke up," I sigh.

"Aww what happened," She asks.

"Uhm it's a long story," I say and Rachael nods understandingly.

"Did you see Fiona this morning? She looks awful," Ali says as she sits next to me. "I feel so bad. Adam's a complete jerk."

"Adam's not a jerk. He's just…..scared," I say. Ali looks up to see Rachael sitting on the other side of me.

"I'm guessing you're the other Goldsworthy," She says.

"Uh yeah, I'm Rachael," Rachael smiles.

"Ali, it's nice to meet you. Love the outfit by the way. Super cute," Ali smiles back.

"Thanks, "Rachael says.

"So what's the deal with you and Elijah? How come he got to stay here while you got shipped off to New York," Ali asks.

"Ali," I scold her.

"It's okay Clare," Rachael says. "I actually wanted to go to New York. I got into a really great arts school. I'm a dancer, so it was a great opportunity for me."

Ali nods. "Oh cool."

"Wait, you don't call Eli by his full name in front of him do you," Rachael asks curiously.

"Yes, I call him Elijah all the time," Ali says.

"Well or Goldsworthy," I giggle.

"Wow I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet. He doesn't even let our grandma call him that," Rachael laughs.

"He cares for Clare too much to be mean to her best friend," Ali smirks.

* * *

**Eli's POV**

"How you holding up buddy," I ask Adam.

"Seeing Fiona all day is killing me," He sighs.

"How is it that you and Elijah here come from the same parents," Ali asks Rachael as the three girls sit down at our lunch table.

Rachael giggles and I roll my eyes.

"So how's your first day going," Adam asks Rachael with a smile.

"It's good. The teachers are pretty cool and everyone's been super nice," Rachael says.

Suddenly someone steals a French fry from my tray. I look up to see Bianca.

"So it's true. There's a new Goldsworthy in town," She smirks.

"Go away Bianca," I groan.

"I just wanted to welcome the new addition to Degrassi," She says faking a smile.

She looks over at Rachael. "Wow I'm surprised. I was expecting an emo freak like Dr. Doom over here," Bianca says pointing to me.

Rachael giggles softly. We all turn to look at her. "Come on. Dr. Doom? That's funny," She says.

I roll my eyes. Bianca smirks. "I like you. You seem cool," She says.

Owen walks up to the table. He looks over at Rachael.

"Damn, that's your sister? She's smokin'," He winks. My fist clenches, but I stay quiet.

Rachael gives Owen a disgusted look. "Uhm, first of all, I have a name and it's Rachael. Second I don't know who you people are, but I think you need to go away," She says.

"Feisty. I like it," Owen says. "Hey sweetie if you ever need a quick fix you come find me, I'll be happy to satisfy you."

"Shut the hell up," I snap. "Down boy," Bianca chuckles.

"Come on Owen, I don't think we're wanted here." Bianca and Owen walk away in the opposite direction and my fist slowly unclenches.

I look at Rachael, who smiles slightly.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

After sixth period I walk into the library during study hall. I spot Rachael sitting at one of the computers.

"Hey little G," I say sitting next to her.

"Little G? That's cute. I like it," She smiles. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I have study hall this period so I figured I'd actually get some work done," I say getting my notebook out of my bag.

As I pull it out, a picture falls out and onto the floor. Rachael picks it up and looks at it.

She smiles slightly then hands it back to me. I look down at the picture of me and Fiona.

"Clare told me…about the break up. Her name's Fiona right," Rachael asks.

"Uh yeah," I say stuffing the picture back into my bag.

"So why'd you guys break up," She asks curiously.

"Uhm, it's complicated," I sigh.

"Clare said that too, but it seems to me that you still like her, so how is it complicated. If you want to be with her then fight for her," Rachael shrugs.

"I actually broke up with her," I sigh. Rachael looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Well then why do you seem all 'woe is me'," She asks.

"I broke up with her because people didn't approve," I say.

"People like who? Rents? Friends," She asks.

"Mostly people at school. They all kind of teased her about going out with me and called her a les….," I stop short.

"Called her what," Rachael asks. I sigh heavily.

"They called her a lesbian," I say.

"I don't understand," She says.

"I'm an FTM. Female to Male Transgender and not everyone at school is okay with that," I say.

"Well did Fiona care," Rachael asks disregarding that I just told her my biggest secret.

"Well no," I say.

"Well then you're an idiot for dumping her. If she didn't care what people were saying than you shouldn't either. Who cares what others think. It only matters what you and Fiona think of each other," She smiles.

"We can't be together. We can't work," I say softly.

"It seems to me that you're giving up. Relationships aren't always rainbows and butterflies. You have to work on them Adam," She says. "And if you don't even bother to put in the effort then maybe she's better off without you."

Her and Eli really are related, both brutally honest.

I sigh and turn back to my notebook digesting everything Rachael just said.


	29. Chapter 29

**I know what you're thinking...FINALLY! haha I know and I'm sorry. It's short, but it's something. Hopefully I can post more this weekend. Please REVIEW! Love Anernerk**

* * *

Clare's POV

"Clare phone," Mom yells from downstairs. I grab the phone off the nightstand.

"Hello," I say.

"Hey Clare," Annabeth squeals into my ear.

"Anna, how are you," I ask excited.

"I'm super amazing, especially after the awesome news I just got, but we'll talk about that later. What about you," She asks.

"I'm great actually," I say. "So what's your exciting news?"

"Well my mom just told me that I'm going to be staying with you for the rest of the year," Anna says.

"Wait what? Like you're coming to Canada," I ask excited.

"Mhm, I'm even going to be going to Degrassi with you," She says.

"Oh my god this is so exciting. When are you coming," I ask.

"Next month. I have to finish here before I can transfer to Degrassi," She explains.

"So is there a reason your parents are shipping you to Canada," I ask confused.

"Mom got a new job in California and I told her I didn't want to go. She'd rather see me live in Canada with you that in Florida with dad. And I totally second that since I honestly don't want to be around his new girlfriend Amanda," She sighs heavily.

"Yeah, that's understandable," I say.

"How are your parents doing. Are they being civil," Anna asks.

"Not even close," I sigh.

"Aww I'm sorry Clare. I hope everything gets better soon. Well I love you and can't wait to see you, but I have to go," She says.

"Okay, love you too. Call me later this week," I say before hanging up.

There's a small knock on my doorframe. I turn to see Eli.

"Hey," I smile.

"Hey beautiful," He says walking over to sit on my bed.

"So my cousin Annabeth is coming to live with me in a month," I say.

"That sounds fun. What's she like," Eli asks.

"She's super sweet. You'll love her. She never has anything mean to say about anyone," I smile.

"Must run in your family," Eli smiles kissing my cheek.

* * *

Adam's POV

"So if I told you something would you be mad," Drew asks sitting across the table from me at the Dot.

"Uhm depends on what that something is I guess," I chuckle. Drew looks at me, but stays quiet.

"Well," I say.

"Well you see, the thing is, I've been kind of dating….Bianca," He says slowly. I just look at him.

"Say something," He begs.

"Okay," I say picking at my fries.

"Okay? That's it," Drew asks.

"Uh yeah, what'd you want me to say," I ask.

"I don't know," Drew shrugs.

"Look what happened is in the past. If you want to date Bianca and shemakes you happy then go for it," I say.

Drew smiles. "Thanks bro. You know I love ya."

"Yeah yeah, don't get mushy on me," I chuckle.

I look at the door as the bell rings and Rachael walks in.

"Rachael," I call her over.

"Oh hey Adam," She smiles.

"Sit," I say pulling out the other seat.

"Thanks," She says sitting down and placing her bag on the floor. Drew looks at me.

"Oh hey sorry, Rachael this is my brother Drew. Drew this is Eli's sister Rachael," I introduce.

Drew raises his eyebrow. "Don't take this the wrong way, but how are you two related," He asks.

Rachael shrugs. "I get that a lot."

"So did you think about our conversation in the library," She asks looking at me.

"Yeah and I think I'm going to talk to talk to her," I say.

"Good," Rachael smiles.

"Are we talking about Fiona," Drew asks taking a sip of his smoothie. I nod.

"So Rachael how come you're just attending Degrassi now," He asks.

"Well I was in New York at NYAA (New York Arts Academy), but I was getting home sick so now I'm back," She smiles stealing one of my fries.

"Why were you at some fancy art school may I ask," Drew asks.

"I'm a dancer," Rachael smiles.

"Aah, I see. Football and basketball are more my game, but dancing's iight I guess,"He says. I roll my eyes. Drew's always a charmer.

"Oh I see, so you like making homeruns and goal," Rachael says. Drew and I exchange looks.

"Guys I'm just kidding. God what do you take me for, an idiot," She laughs.

"Well you never know what with girls. I don't think half of them at school even know what a touchdown is," Drew says.

"I'm actually a huge sports fan. I mean did you see the game against Utah last night. Johnson totally owned that play and then when Taylor stepped on the fault line I almost lost it when they didn't call it," Rachael says.

Drew looks at me dumbfound. "Where have you been all my life," He says looking at Rachael.

I roll my eyes. I have a feeling these two are going to be fast friends.

* * *

**So if you're a sports fan please don't hold anything against me. To be honest I'm not a sports person at all, so I don't know all the right termonology, so sorry for anything I got wrong. haha**


	30. Chapter 30

**So let me first start by saying I'm sorry I've been M.I.A on this story. It's writing in my notebook, but I have no time to type it up. And I just got my computer back because it broke. Thanks for being patient with me. So I'm finally getting the OC's into the story. Rebecca Newman's first! Yay! The others are coming soon I promise. Okay well please show your love by REVIEWING! Love you all, Anernerk.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

I hate being the new student. I hate attending stupid schools with stupid uniforms. I hate having to move in with another stupid foster family, even if this family includes two adorable younger foster siblings. Sometimes I just hate everything.

I sigh heavily as I walk into the main office of Degrassi. I fix my purple polo and try to smooth my wavy brown hair, so it doesn't frizz too much.

"May I help you," the lady at the desk asks.

"I'm Rebecca Newman. I'm new to Degrassi," I say in my sweetest voice possible.

"Oh yes Rebecca, well first off welcome to Degrassi. I'm sure you'll love it here. Let me just print up your schedule," She says pulling a piece of paper out of the printer and into my hands.

"If you need anything just asks," She says with a smile.

I mumble a thank you and exit out the door. I look at my schedule to see my first class, History with Mr. Armstrong. If only I knew how to find my way around this school.

"Watch out," I hear someone yell right before I feel something hit the back of my head.

"Oww," I say as I rub my hand over the new bump.

I bend down to pick up the football that had just hit me.

A tall kid with shaggy blonde hair and a Degrassi hoodie runs up to me.

"I am so sorry. Drew threw that one right over my head. I hope you didn't get too hurt," He apologizes.

I hear the other boy, Drew I'm guessing, yell a sorry down the hall. I hand the ball back to the kid.

"It's fine," I say quietly.

"You sure," He asks. I nod.

"I'm KC, are you new," He asks. I nod again.

"Uh yeah I'm Rebecca," I say.

"Well it's nice meeting you and again I'm really sorry about the ball," He says before running back down the hall.

I have a feeling today's going to be a long day.

After being late to class by ten minutes, I find Mr. Armstrong's room.

I knock lightly and open the door.

"Ah Miss. Newman I presume," He says. I nod slightly embarrassed that the whole class is looking at me.

"Have a seat and try to get to class on time," He says.

I scan the room for an empty seat and find one in the back. I sit down quietly.

"Hey how's your head," KC asks leaning over to talk to me.

"Fine thanks," I say.

"Guthrie is there something you'd like to share," Mr. Armstrong asks loudly. KC quickly straightens up.

"No I'm good Coach," He says then winks at me.

I don't know why but for some reason I start to smile.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I walk into the theater looking for Fiona. I assume she'll be here since it's lunch break.

I spy her talking to Imogen Moreno. When she turns and sees me, her face drops a little but she smiles.

She waves Imogen off and walks up to me.

"Hey Director," I say.

"Hey," She smiles. "I thought you were avoiding me."

I sigh. "Well I was, but I realize it's not fair to either of us," I say.

She nods. "Look I'm sorry for breaking up with you over something so stupid," I say.

"I'm sorry I hit it from you, I shouldn't have," Fiona apologizes.

"So where does this leave us," I ask a little confused.

Fiona sighs deeply. "Look Adam I'm really sorry but I've found someone."

"Oh," I say taken back. "Well uhm I'm sure he's a really great guy."

"Actually her name's Charlie," Fiona corrects me.

"Wait what," I ask super confused.

"We met at one of Holly J's art classes. She's sweet and funny and I like her a lot. So I guess it turns out I like girls," She says biting her lip nervously.

"Oh well that's cool I guess," I say not really knowing what to say. "Can we at least be friends?"

"Of course, I'd love to still be friends Adam. I still care about you and plus with Eli writing the play I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other," She smiles.

"Okay good," I smile back.

She pulls me into a tight hug and whispers "You'll always be my prince."

And you Fiona Coyne will always be my princess.

* * *

**Aww closure for Fadam! Thanks for reading. Like I said review if you love it...or hate it...or whatever...just let me know what you think. Haha**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey so here's a new chapter. More coming soon, but I've been busy. It would make me happy if you'd REVIEW because I'm having a bad day. -Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, because I did we wouldn't have to wait until February for it to come back! ****Februrary...that's just ridiculous! Who agrees?**

* * *

**Rachael's POV**

As I sit at the computers in Media Immersions typing out my English assignment, I can't help but feel someone watching me. I turn to see Ms. Oh at her desk, but she looks busy at work so I turn to the doorway.

"Hey," Drew says giving me that signature grin.

"What's up," I ask returning the smile.

"Nothing, just wondering if you wanted to hang out after school? You don't happen to like video games too now do you," He asks sitting next to me.

"Actually I just so happen to. I'm hoping you have Call of Duty," I say with a smirk.

"I think I just might," Drew says.

"Okay then, will Adam be there," I ask.

"I assume so unless he's at your house," He says.

"Drew there you are," We a voice say behind us. We turn to see a brunette with a red polo, the same girl from the cafeteria.

"Bee hey," Drew says standing up to hug her.

"Rachael this is Bianca, my girlfriend," He says.

"We've met," I say annoyed.

"Oh," Drew says taken back.

"Hey look, I know I came off a little strong the other day. Sometimes I just take an extra dose of b**** in the morning without noticing. Oh and that thug I was with, Owen, don't worry about him, he's harmless. He's just in a bad mood over this Anya girl," Bianca says.

I sigh. "So let's start over then, I'm Rachael," I say.

"I'm Bianca," She says with a smile.

"We hanging out today," Bianca asks Drew.

"My mom gets out early today, so I just invited Rachael to one of mine and Adam's video game sessions," Drew says.

Bianca sighs lightly. "I wish your mom didn't hate me," She says.

"I know but my mom hates everyone," He says with a chuckle.

"Oh joy," I laugh.

"You'll be fine. Hey I'm gonna walk Bee to class, I'll see you later," Drew says before leaving.

* * *

**Eli's POV (A few days later)**

"Whatcha watching," Rachael asks leaning in the doorway of my room.

"Gossip Girl, but if you tell anyone I'll kill you," I say giving her a smirk. She giggles lightly.

"I don't get why you're ashamed of your favorite show," She says walking over and sitting on my bed.

"It'll ruin my rep if people know I watch this," I say pointing to the screen.

"No it's not. The show has high ratings. Everyone loves it," She says swinging her legs onto the bed to lie down. I look over at her.

"No I'm pretty sure they'd laugh if I told them I watch this," I tell her again. "By the way how did season three end. I missed it and now I'm totally lost."

"Wow you are far behind. Well Jenny slept with Chuck, Dan and Serena kissed, Georgina showed up preggers with 'Dan's baby', and Blair found out that Chuck slept with Jenny and dumped him," Rachael says in an annoyed voice.

"Are you kidding me? Chuck and Blair belong together, how could he be so stupid," I yell getting a little worked up.

"I know, was so mad, but don't worry this season is off to a good start," She says.

Adam suddenly appears in the doorway. "Hey guys," He says walking into the room.

My eyes grow wide as I frantically search for the remote. Rachael starts cracking up.

Adam looks at the TV screen. "Really Eli? Gossip Girl," He chuckles.

"Rachael made me watch it man, I swear," I say putting my hands up in the air. Rachael looks at Adam.

"Don't listen to him, he's secretly obsessed," She laughs. I give her a death stare. She blows me a kiss as she walks out of the room laughing.

"Okay you caught me. I'm a closet Gossip Girl fan," I say.

Adam walks over and sits on my bed. "It's cool, I can keep a secret. Plus I'm a closet One Tree Hill fan," He admits.

My eyes grow wide. "Did you see the episode where Quinn and Clay were ghosts," I ask excitedly.

Adam gives me a look and chuckles. "Wow Eli acting girly of one show is one thing, but two. Who would have guessed," He says with a smirk.

I punch his arm lightly. "I believe you just called yourself girly as well my friend," I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah well at least I have an excuse," He says putting his hands behind his head. I smile.

"Touché," I say placing my hand behind my own head.

* * *

**Clare's POV (Same day a little later)**

I walk into Eli's room to see him and Adam watching Gossip Girl.

"Uhm should I be worried," I ask giggling. The boys quickly snap their heads in my direction.

"Clare this isn't what it looks like," Eli says.

"Yeah we were flipping through stations when you walked in," Adam adds. I giggle.

"Guys don't worry, your secrets safe with me, as long as you tell me you're not a Serena fan," I say. Eli smirks.

"Blair's way better," He says.

"I'm a Jenny fan," Adam says. I sit down on Eli's bed next to him and he puts his arm around my waist.

"So where's Rachael," I asks curiously.

"My house," Adam says. "Her and Drew have been hanging out a lot lately. I think they've become best buds."

"And Bianca's okay with this," I ask.

"I guess, I don't really know because she's never at the house unless mom's not home," He says.

"So your parents have no idea about them," I ask.

"Nope, Drew's not going to tell them. You think he wants to tell my mom that he's dating the girl that outted me to the whole school? Not gonna happen," Adam says.

"Yeah when you put it that way, it sounds bad. How are you dealing with him and Bianca," Eli asks.

Adam shrugs. "I don't care, she makes Drew happy and I've forgiven her so it's not like I hate her. If anything I appreciate that she made me be honest with you guys and other people, you know," He tells us. Me and Eli nod in understanding.

"Well not that I don't love this chat but I'm like two season behind so if everyone could shut their mouths and let me watch, that would be great," Eli says with a smirk.

I chuckle lightly and elbow him in the ribs.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey I know it's been a while so here you go. Hope you like it. Please REVIEW! Love Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

**Clare's POV (Saturday Night)**

The doorbell rings and I jog down the stairs full speed hoping it's Annabeth and Aunt Kimmy. I open the door before getting attacked by my cousin.

"Clare," She squeals excitedly.

"Anna, I'm so happy you're here," I say pulling away from her.

"Hi Aunt Kimmy," I say turning to my aunt.

"Hi sweetheart," She says leaning down to kiss my cheek. "Is your mother around?"

"Not at the moment. She's actually on a date," I say walking into the living room.

"Oh, with who," Aunt Kim asks curiously sitting down. I shrug.

"I don't know, she won't tell me. I guess she wants to keep him a secret," I say joining her.

"Tell me all about Degrassi," Anna interjects. Her mom gives her a stern look.

"Sorry for changing the subject but I'm just so excited," She says. I giggle.

"Well Degrassi is pretty great. Other than the fact that we have uniforms and metal detectors, it's a great school," I tell her.

"Metal detectors," My aunt asks alarmed.

"It's nothing. There was an incident, but it was taken care of and precautions were made so it won't happen again," I reassure her.

She nods. I hear the front door open. "Clare," My mom calls.

"In the living room," I yell back. My mom walks into the room followed by a man.

"Oh Kim, Anna I didn't know you were flying in so early," She says taken back by the sight of her sister and niece.

"We weren't supposed to, but we caught an early flight," Aunt Kim says standing up to hug her.

"Well in that case, I'd like you all to meet Glen Martin. Clare you remember Glen right, and his son Jake," She says looking at me.

"You mean the kid who got gum stuck in my hair," I ask getting annoyed remembering the incident. She chuckles.

"Yeah that's the one. Well Glen's the one I've been seeing," She says.

"Oh okay well it's nice to see you again," I say to Glen.

"You too Clare, you've grown up so much," He says with a smile.

"So how is Jake," I ask only a tad bitter.

"Well you'll get to find out, we're having dinner with him and Glen tomorrow night," She says. I nod.

Hopefully Jake doesn't put gum in my hair again!

* * *

**Adam's POV (Same time Saturday Night)**

Me, Drew, Rachael, Eli, and Bianca all sit around the basement hanging out.

"So where's Clare tonight," I ask, turning my eyes from the TV screen to look at Eli.

"She texted a little while ago saying her cousin Annabeth arrived, so I think they're catching up," He says shooting my player.

"Annabeth," Bianca scoffs. "Is she a cowgirl from the south," She says with a fake southern accent.

"I reckon she just might be," Rachael says copying her and putting a five of hearts on the table. Bianca gives her a look.

"You would steal my move," She says picking a card out of the deck. Rachael laughs.

"Dudes I'm so hungry," Drew groans, rubbing his stomach.

"I think there's a Dominos menu in the drawer up stairs," I say placing my game controller on the coffee table.

"Leggo," Drew says jumping up from the couch and booking it up the stairs. Bianca stands up.

"He better not just order meat lovers like last time," She says walking up the stairs.

"I'm gonna get a soda and call Clare, either of you want anything," Eli asks standing up.

Rachael and I both shake our heads. Eli walks up the stairs. Rachael gets up and sits on the couch next to me.

"Wanna play a round," She asks picking up my game controller.

"Why not," I chuckle. Turns out the girl's good at warfare.

"So tell me something," I say. "Tell you what," She asks looking at me.

"What's the deal with you and Eli," I ask.

"There's no deal," She says turning to the TV.

"Obviously something happened or else he would have told everyone about you," I pry deeper.

She sighs heavily. "So what's the deal," I ask again.

* * *

**Rachael's POV (Continuation)**

"So what's the deal," Adam asks me. It's a long story, too much to explain in one night. And to be honest I don't know if I want to talk about it. I'm in a better place than I was back then and I don't want to go back there.

[Flashback]

_I walk up the stairs to my room when Eli calls my name. I walk into his room to see him pacing back and forth. _

_"You okay," I ask leaning against the doorframe. _

_"Is it true," He asks with eyes as black as death. _

_"Is what true," I ask confused. _

_"Don't play stupid Rachael, you know what I'm talking about," He hisses angrily. _

_"No I really don't Eli," I snapped annoyed. _

_"Did you have sex with that piece of ****," Eli asks angrily. _

_"How…how did you find out about that," I stutter. Eli's eyes turn black again. _

_"Are you ******* kidding me! Why would you ******* do that," He screams. _

_"I…I don't know. I went to his party and I was drinking," I say looking at the ground. _

_"You were drunk! Wow Rachael I thought you were smarter than that," He yells. _

_"It was a mistake okay," I say angrily. _

_"I can't believe you were so stupid. Do you realize what this makes you look like," Eli continues to yell. _

_"No Eli actually I don't so why don't you tell me," I say throwing my hands in the air. _

_"I just can't believe you're going around acting like some slut," He says venomously. I stare at him with teary eyes. _

_"Oh so now I'm a slut. I make one mistake and I'm a slut," I scream. _

_"Pretty much," Eli hisses. _

_"Well maybe I'm taking after Julia," I scream at him. His eyes turn gray and his body tenses. _

_"Don't talk about her like that," He groans. _

_"No Eli I will talk about her like that because if I'm a slut what was she? I'm pretty sure she screwed way more guys than I ever did," I shout. _

_Eli's face falls and he looks at the ground. "Rachael stop," He begs angrily. _

_"No I don't want to. I'm so sick of you acting like you're the only one who lost someone. We all lost her Eli and last time I checked she cared way more about me than she ever cared about you! And according to Chelsea she didn't even love you at all! She met more to me than you and you know it. So if I want to say she was a no good slut I can and I will," I yell as tears flow down my cheeks. _

_Next thing I know a picture frame is getting thrown at my head. I duck and the glass shatters as it hits the wall. I look up at Eli who looks ready to explode. _

_"You don't know what you're talking about! Julia did love me and she wasn't a slut, you are," He screams. _

_"Believe whatever the hell you want Eli, but deep down you know the truth," I say. _

_He shakes his head. "I hate you," He snarls at me. _

_"Join the ******* club Elijah," I snap as I walk down the hall to my room._

_I close the door, curl up in my bed, and cry myself to sleep. _

"Earth to Rachael," Adam says waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly.

"It's fine; look if you don't want to talk about it then I'll drop it. Sorry it's none of my business anyways," He says with a smile.

He's got a beautiful smile and god am I jealous of those eyes of his. They could distract anyone.

"So Bianca and Drew are busy making out in the kitchen so we should probably keep an ear out for the delivery guy," Eli says coming down the stairs.

I turn my attention back to the TV. Adam rolls his eyes.

"I'm surprised they don't suffocate each other," He jokes. I let out a giggle. Adam looks at me and smiles. Oh that smile!

* * *

**I know the whole flashback part may be confusing right now, ****but I promise it'll make sense later on.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here's the next chapter. REVIEWS make the fanfic world go round! God you know what's hard about writing stories, not the drama part, but the parts leading up to that dramatic scene. I hate writing filler chapters haha -Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but that's what I'm asking for next Christmas!**

* * *

**Eli's POV (Sunday Evening)**

"Hey Beautiful," I say as Clare opens her front door.

She gives me a smile. "Hey," She says giving me a quick kiss. "Come on."

I let her drag me into the Edward's living room. "Anna this is my boyfriend Eli, Eli this is my cousin Anna," She says introducing us.

I stick my hand out and Anna happily takes it. "It's nice to finally meet you, Clare talks about you all the time," She says.

I look at Clare who's blushing. "You talk about me Edwards," I say with a smirk, pulling her closer to me by the waist.

Mrs. Edwar…..Clare's mom walks down the stairs smoothing her dress. She sighs nervously. "Do I look alright," She asks. Clare chuckles.

"Mom stop worrying, you look fine," She tells her. "

You look like a total MILF Helen," I say with a smirk. Clare looks horrified.

"What's a MILF," Helen asks confused. Clare quickly turns to her mom.

"It's nothing, you look great," She says. Her mom walks into the kitchen satisfied.

"You disgust me," Clare says joking to me while following her mother. Anna laughs and I shrug at her.

"I thought I was being funny," I say. She nods. "I agree," She says with a smile.

"Aunt Kim this is my boyfriend Eli," Clare says as I walk into the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you," Kim says to me.

There's a sudden knock on the front door and Clare's mom runs to open it. She returns with I assume are Glen Martin and his son Jake.

"Clare come her, come say hi to Jake," Helen says. "Hi," Clare says. "Hey," Jake replies awkwardly.

We all sit and it's extremely quiet. This is going to be one awkward dinner.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV (Midnight that Night)**

What an awkward dinner. It was so quiet, barely anyone talked. But who cares, all I could do was look at Eli.

He's the cutest boy I've ever seen. They don't make them like that back at home.

He seems like the total opposite of someone Clare would go for. I want to get to know him more.

I want to know everything about him. What hides behind that charming smirk, dangerous appearance, and bright green eyes?

"So what did you think of Eli," Clare asks me leaning in my doorway.

"He seems…..nice," I say sticking to a safe choice. She nods.

"No offense but he doesn't really seem like your type. How'd you guys meet," I ask curiously. She chuckles.

"He ran over my glasses. I know weird way to meet someone, but hey whatever. And he's really not that different from me. We both love to write and he's a big Chuck Palenik fan. His appearance is just a lot different than mine," She tells me. "Well I'm beat so night. I'll see you in the morning for your first day at Degrassi."

After she leaves I lay my head on the pillow waiting for sleep to overcome me and when it does my dreams are filled with a charming smirk reciting the words of Chuck Palenik.

* * *

**Adam's POV (Monday Morning-Next Day)**

"Adam this is Anna," Clare says introducing me to her cousin.

"Hey nice to meet you," I say extending my hand. She takes it and says "Nice to meet you too."

The bell rings and I groan. "Gotta go to Biology," I say looking at Clare. She leans over and gives Eli a quick kiss.

"Do you mind showing Anna to her first class since you're headed that way," She asks him. Eli nods and motions for Anna to follow him.

When Clare and I enter the Biology Lab I notice a new girl sitting at our lab station.

"Ah Mr. Torres, Ms. Edwards I hope you don't mind but I've switched your partners. Clare you'll now be with Wesley and Adam with our new student Juliette," The teacher says. We sigh but take our seats.

"Hey I'm Adam," I say to my new lab partner. "Juliette," She says in a monotone.

"What school did you transfer from," I ask her. "Why are you so nosy," She snaps.

"Sorry just trying to make conversation," I say annoyed at her hostility.

"Is that your natural hair color," I ask examining her red curly locks. She sighs heavily. "Yes," She says simply looking in her bio book.

"Oh cool," I say before opening my own.

"Do you know how to get involved in the drama club," Juliette asks suddenly.

I lift my head to see her looking at me. "Uh yeah I could get you in, my friend Eli's the Writer and my ex is the Director," I tell her.

"Oh uhm cool, thanks," She says looking down again. "What about soccer, do you know when tryouts are," She asks.

"No, but you could talk to Katie Matlin, she's the newspaper editor and the soccer captain. You can find her at lunch outside the cafeteria hanging out with a cheerleader, her best friend Marisol," I say.

She nods. "You know a lot about this school don't you," She asks. I shrug.

"I guess I just know people," I say. She nods and is silent for the rest of class.


	34. Chapter 34

**Another chapter already? I know right! haha This chapter's alittle short, but that's because the next one's a bit long and I wanted to split it up good. REVIEW because you know it's the right thing to do. ****-Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

**Rebecca's POV (Same day at School)**

"Hey wait up," I hear KC call to me from down the hall. I stop in my tracks so he can catch up to me.

"Hey," I say giving him a big smile. "So how's your day going," He asks returning my smile.

"Fine I guess, but I just got assigned this big essay for English," I say with a sigh.

"You too! Man I hate writing essays," KC says. "Hey maybe we could work on it together. What do you say?"

"Sure that would be great," I tell him happily.

"KC," A short blonde girl says walking up to us. As she gets closer to us I can't help but notice her protruding stomach.

"KC I thought you were meeting me in the library after lunch," The girl says placing her hands on her hips.

"Jenna, oh man, I forgot," KC says rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I'm really sorry." The girl, Jenna sighs heavily then her eyes land on me.

She looks me up and down, giving me an annoyed look. KC sees it and is quick with the introductions.

"Jenna this is Rebecca. She's new this year. Rebecca this is my girlfriend Jenna," He says.

I should've guessed by the looks, over jealous girlfriend. It's not the girlfriend part that shocks me; it's more of the 'pregnant' girlfriend part.

"Yes I'm pregnant," She snaps when she catches me looks at her stomach.

"I…I didn't mean to," I stammer trying to find words to redeem myself but something tells me she isn't one for forgiveness.

KC walks over to her and kisses her forehead. He whispers something I can't hear but it makes her smile.

She gives me one more look before walking away down the hall. KC turns to me.

"Sorry about that, I would say it was the baby hormones but she was like that before she got pregnant," He says apologetically.

"I really didn't mean to upset her," I say feeling bad. He shrugs. "It doesn't take much these days. A lot of the time I try to avoid her," He says with a chuckle.

"So do you know what you're having," I ask. "A boy, Tyson," He tells me. I nod.

"Are you scared," I ask curiously. He sighs heavily. "Would it make me sound bad if…..never mind," He starts to say.

"No it's okay, tell me. I won't judge," I tell him touching his arm. He looks down at my hand.

"At first I didn't even want the baby….him. I…I told Jenna I couldn't be a part of its…his life, but I love Jenna and I want to try to be a good dad, you know. Mine left when I was young, and it made life rough. I don't want Tyson to go through what I did," He says seemingly lost in memories.

"Yeah I get it. My life's been….hard too," I say simply.

"Maybe one day we can trade stories," He jokes. My phone starts to vibrate. I take it out and see a message from Tammy, my foster mom.

_Don't forget to pick Marissa (my foster sister) from school please sweetheart._

"I uh gotta go pick up my….sister, I guess from school," I say to KC who nods.

"I'll text you, that is if you want to give me your number," He says with a smile.

"Yeah that way you can tell me when you're free to work on our essays," I say handing him a piece of paper with my number on it. "Well I'll see you later."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV (At the Dot after School)**

My mom told me since we'll be living here now that I should get a job. Clare told me about the Dot so now I'm filling out an application. I haven't had much job experience, but how hard could it be, right?

"Hey Anna," Jake Martin says as he sits on the stool next to me. I look up from my application. "Hey Jake."

"So how was your first day," He asks calling over the waitress. I shrug.

"It was just like any other day in any other high school," I say biting the end of my pen. He nods.

"Yeah Degrassi isn't that interesting of a school. Well unless you count the almost stabbings and excessive amounts of bullying," He jokes.

"Degrassi really does sound like a dream doesn't it," I joke back.

The bell above the door rings and in walk Clare and Eli, holding hands. "Hey guys," Clare greets us.

A man comes out from the back of the café and walks up to me. "Are you the one filling out the application," He asks. I nod sheepishly.

"Tell you what, you can have the job if you can start right now. Danni's out sick and as you can see we're picking up," He says looking around the shop.

"Really? Yeah I can totally start right now," I say excitedly. He hands me a t-shirt with The Dot logo and an apron.

"Come back here, I'll give you a quick rundown on the machines," He says before walking away to talk to another employee.

"Mom's gonna be so proud of me," I squeal excitedly. Clare chuckles.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm eating dinner at Eli's tonight so I won't be home until later," She says. "Okay love you. Bye guys," I say putting my apron on.

They wave goodbye as the leave. "Hey Anna," Jake says grabbing my wrist before I walk behind the counter.

"Uh yeah what's up Jake," I ask looking up at him. He scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"Uhm I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me at Little Miss Steaks tonight since Clare's eating at Eli's," He says.

I give him a look. "Is this your clever way of asking me on a date," I ask with a giggle.

"I guess it is," He says giving me a smile. "Well then pick me up at eight," I tell him. He nods and turns toward the door. "See you at eight," He yells. I smile.

Jake's superhot, not Eli hot, but hot in a cowboy/boy-next door kind of way.


	35. Chapter 35

**I know it's been a while. Sorry ): Only one POV for this chapter because it's pretty long. Please REVIEW! -Anernerk**

* * *

Rachael's POV (Same day later in the evening)

"So Adam's really gung-ho on finding out the truth," Chelsea asks flipping through stations on my TV.

"Mhm, he really wants to know. It's just not something I wasn't to talk about you know. The whole fight was stupid and childish," I say hanging my head over then end of my bed to look at the TV screen.

"So why don't you just tell him that," She asks. I shrug.

"What are you two doing," Clare asks leaning against my doorframe with a can of Sprite in her hand.

I flip over onto my stomach. "Watching TV I guess," I tell her. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom invited me for dinner," She says taking a sip of her soda. Eli appears next to her.

"Hey," I say to him. "Yo," He says with a nod.

He looks at Chelsea but doesn't say anything. She sighs and puts the remote down.

"Okay seriously I'm over it being so awkward around here. Can't we all just put the past behind us and move the **** on," She says annoyed.

Eli smirks. "Well if it isn't the old ****** Chelsea we all know and love," He jokes.

She smiles and shrugs. "We all have been kind of childish haven't we," He asks rubbing the back of his neck.

Me, Chelsea, and Clare all nod. He gives Clare a look and she kisses his cheek giggling. I sigh.

"Adam asked me the other night what's the deal with us," I tell Eli. "What'd you says," He asks.

"I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about, but obviously he knows something's up," I say. Eli shrugs.

"Why don't you just tell him what happened the night before you left," He asks.

"I want to know what happened," Clare eagerly. I look at Eli who sighs.

"Before Rachael tells you what happened, I uh have to tell you something about Julia," He says walking into my room.

"What is it," Clare asks following him in. Eli sighs. "When me and Julia were together she kind of cheated on me…a lot," He says quietly.

"Oh," She says a little taken back. "Why?" Eli shrugs looking a little upset.

"Julia was ****** up in the head. She had some issues that she didn't want to get help for," Chelsea says.

Everyone looks at her. "She was my sister, I can say what I want about her," She says simply.

"Okay so what does Julia cheating have to do with you guys having it out," Clare asks curiously.

"Well when Chelsea found out about the cheater after Julia had died she told me about it,' Eli says._ Wrong_.

"Julia was at hiding things." _Wrong_.

"Charlie Oakland used to be my best friend growing up, but I guess my friendship meant nothing to him," Eli says a little angrily. _That would be correct._

"What do you mean," Clare asks looking from him to me.

"Him and Julia hooked up one night at this girl Savannah's party," He tells her. _That's a fact_.

"The night Julia died she told me she was pregnant." _Again, truth_.

Clare looks a little shocked. "And she told me it wasn't mine. I lost it and that's when we had our big fight. She took off and later I got a call saying to come to the hospital."

"So you and Rachael fought after that," Clare pieces together. I nod. Eli motions for me to take over the conversation, looking drained. I sigh.

"I don't know if Eli told you but Julia was my best friend. Me, Julia and Chelsea were like inseparable. And when Julia met Eli she was smitten," I say with a small smile.

"So I told her I didn't have a problem if they dated and so they did. The five of us, including Charlie, were so close. We were always together. So when Jules died it was hard on all of us. We all grieved in our own ways. Charlie, who we all pretty much cut ties with, drowned himself in a bottle every night and wouldn't stop calling the house in search for Eli. Chelsea had a mental breakdown in front of the whole student body. I went to a party, got wasted and hooked up with an ex who everyone hated and Eli took it out on me," I pause to make sure she is taking it all in.

"So what did you and Eli fight about," Clare asks slowly.

"My ex Trevor bragged about getting with me at the party so word got around. Eli found out and freaked out on me," I say.

"I called her a slut," Eli says looking down. I touch his arm to tell him it's okay.

"I told him Julia was a slut and that's what pushed him over the edge. There was screaming and then he threw a picture frame at my head. After that I just decided I needed to get away for a while. Everyone just needed time to heal and mourn alone, so I left for New York," I finish.

"I'm not really sure what to say to this guys," Clare says softly. I shrug.

"It's whatever you know. We're teenagers, we grow and we learn. The past makes us who we are, we shouldn't forget about it but we shouldn't dwell on it either," I say.

"Dude that's a story for a soap opera," We hear someone shout ecstatically from the hallway outside my door.

A second later a beanie-headed boy walks into the room with the look of amazement.


End file.
